It's Not The End
by HeirOfTheMidnightPhoenix
Summary: “So, we’re sisters huh? Twins.” Alex said. “Looks like it.” Bijou answered. “Well, do yah want Mom and Dad back together?” “Maybe.” Both girls grinned.
1. I miss you

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own X-men, ok? Now bugger off.

**Summary**: "So, we're sister huh?" Alex said. "Looks like it." Bijou answered. "Well, do you want our parents back together?" "Maybe." Both girls grinned.

Hey! Haha… I'm back after a very long absence. I'm sure ya'll have forgotten about me tho. Waaa! T.T

I've finally decided to get rid of my laziness and redo all (well, not ALL) of the stories. Hope you enjoy. XD

* * *

**It's not the end **

**Chapter 1- I miss you  
**

_**Bayville, New York**_

"Stay out of trouble, okay? Ah know it's a camp fohr mutants and the prof. said yah learned to control yahr powers, but don't get into any fights, okay shugah?" Rogue straightened her daughter's shirt.

They were standing in the foyer, and the mansion was unusually quiet. The reason was that the younger mutants, the new generation of New Mutants, were going to their yearly camp.

"Don't worry, mom, Ah'll be fahne, yes, Ah'll remember to write. Really. Honestly." the 10 year old girl said.

"Alraght, have a great tahme then. Call meh if yah forgot something, and ah'll get Kurt tah bring it tah yah." Rogue leaned down to hug her daughter and kiss her cheek.

"Yeah, mom. Thanks. Yah can let go of meh now. Ah'll see yah in one month, kay?" Alex smiled sweetly.

X-23 walked up to where they were standing. She huffed as she walked, as she was pregnant and due any week now. "Come on." she grumbled. "The rest have already gone. She's going to be late."

"Yah shouldn't be runnin' about, Lexa…" Rogue frowned. "Hank said yahr having tah much stress. It's not good fohr tha babe."

Kurt strolled towards the ladies and winked at Alex, who was looking very impatient. "Ready? Zhen let's go."

Alex ran to Logan who was standing by the staircase, looking gruff for no reason. He was surprised when she gave him a hug, and patted her head.

"Goodbye, _Grandpa_ Logan," Alex said cheekily and ran off to her uncle.

"I'm not your…" Logan growled but trailed off and rolled his eyes, lighting a cigarette.

"So… yah know where it is right? Don't yah dare lose mah daughter because if yah do ah'll-" Marie was cut off rudely by her brother.

"Ja, I took zhe ozher kids zhere, remember? And duh, I'm strong enough to protect my niece," Kurt rolled his eyes. Marie glared.

"Yah went there, Uncle Kurt? How was it? Is Miss Gordon scary? Is-" Alex asked.

"Easy zhere, kiddo. You'll see it soon enough, eh?" Kurt grinned and picked up her luggage. Alex held on to his arm while Marie kissed her daughter and whispered _Ah'll miss _yah... Then, they were gone.

Rogue sighed. One month. It seemed like forever.

* * *

_**New Orleans, Louisiana **_

"Are y' done, Bi?" Remy sighed. The trip was only for a month, but it seemed like his daughter was packing for a trip around the world.

"Mais… I really don't know which one to bring!" Bijou held up two enormous books in her hands. One said The Oxford English Dictionary, Ninth Edition. The other said The Oxford English Dictionary, Tenth Edition.

Remy scratched his head. Weren't they the same? Anyway, who ever heard of a person who read dictionaries? And on a camping trip? Really! There was so much to do there. But that was Bijou. He didn't know what to say; instead he continued to look at his daughter, who was looking back at him, waiting for an answer. He simply patted her shoulder and went out of her room.

'Hurry, Bi, Pere is starting the car…" He said as he walked down the stairs.

Bijou sighed. She was on her own on this matter. She crossed her eyebrows for a moment then grinned as an idea struck. She packed them both in her backpack. Well, it won't hurt anybody will it? She hurried down where Remy was shaking his head at the clock.

"Sorry. Let's go!" But 10 minutes to the airport, Bijou made her father turn back.

"It's really important! I promise! You have to go back, pere. Please!"

"Mais, Bijou, y'll miss y'r flight…" But Bijou insisted so he sighed and turned back.

He parked outside the gates while Bijou ran in the house and up the stairs of their house. She made her way to Remy's room and opened his drawer. She took out what it appeared to be a photo of a woman. It was slightly yellowed and torn at the side. Bijou wondered for the millionth time where the other half of the picture was.

"Mom, you're so pretty…" Bijou muttered as she stroked the picture. She tucked the picture into her jeans pocket and ran back into the car.

Remy looked confused. _Mais she didn't take anything… Non… it's nothing._

At the airport, Remy hugged his daughter goodbye.

"Be good now ma petite. Pere will be waiting for y' here when y' get back, okay?" Remy stroked her long hair.

"D'accord. I promise to write, mais you have to write back, pere. Promise?" Bijou smiled at her father.

"Oui, dat will do. Now kiss y'r pere, hey?" Remy had his arms wide open and Bijou planted a sweet kiss on his cheek.

When Remy got back home, he was feeling tired. He scrubbed his face with his hands as he sat on his bed. He went to his drawer to look for something, but to his surprise, it was gone. _Oh… Bijou… _He sighed and closed his eyes. _Oh, Marie… I need you._

* * *

Didn't change a lot, but it seems better to me. Anyway, tell me what you think and PLEASE review. 


	2. Twins?

**Disclaimer**- You know the drill.

Keep those reviews coming! I really appreciate it.

I'll post the character list later on, when I'm sure of all of them. Kind of in a muddle right now. Sowee

Just to clear things, this story is kind of a Parent Trap and X-Evo mix. I'll most probably stick to the original storyline of the first story, but make little changes here and there.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Twins? **

Alex and Bijou were twins. There was no doubt about that. The both of them looked exactly alike that it was impossible to tell them apart, except for their different hairstyles. Alex had short hair while Bijou had long hair. Alex and Bijou had red on black eyes but had inherited their mom's hair. Both had auburn hair, with a streak of white hair on each side. Alex was the fun and loud one. She loved sports and often hung out with her cousins. Bijou was the quiet one who loved to read. She and her pere, Remy LeBeau, live in New Orleans, nearby her Uncle Henri.

Yes, they were definitely twins. But they didn't know that.

_**Lake Ainslie, Cape Breton Island (Nova Scotia, Canada)**_

When Bijou arrived at the camp, she stared in wonder. There were over a hundred kids around 10-18 occupying the camp grounds. The younger ones were running about, screaming and laughing; while the elder ones were more composed, contented with comparing powers or playing card games. Occasionally the two groups combined and played together.

The ten year old looked worried and felt quite alone. She looked around for some figure of authority, and was glad when she saw an elderly lady standing by a large cabin, surveying the scene in content. Bijou tightened her grip on her travel case and walked over.

"Excuse moi, where should I…er…?" Bijou said uncertainly.

The lady smiled down at her and said in a sweet voice. "Ah, you must be a junior. Hello there! I'm Miss Gordon."

"Yes. Erm…"

"Have you registered? Yes? No? No. Alright, come then, we'll go the registration booth and get you signed in."

"Thank you very much." Bijou said gratefully as the lady led her to a table crowded by kids.

Eventually, they made their way to the table where a sullen youth was sitting, much agitated by the crowd.

"Come on! Next!" He frowned hardly.

Bijou turned around but the lady was gone. She sighed and managed to catch the attention of the boy.

"Hi. Uh… My name is Bijou LeBeau. It should be there…"

"Bijou LeBeau." The boy echoed then nodded when he spotted the name in a list. "Alright, your cabin is Number 6. The one by the tree over there. Off you go."

Bijou rushed off, glad to be out of the stuffy crowd. She found her cabin and trotted inside. It was empty, as the other girls were already playing outside. Bijou placed her bag on the only empty bed and went outside, just as a bell rung.

Everyone stopped their activities and went into the hall, the largest building in the camp area. They sat down on the benches provided and listened as Miss Gordon made her speech.

"Welcome everyone! Welcome to the Anna Gordon's New Mutants Training Camp. For those who don't know me, I am Anna Gordon. I hope you have an enjoyable time at this camp, not to forget, the main objective. You are here to learn to control and use your powers. And if you have any problems, please come see me or the other instructors, as we are here to help. But for now, everyone can go back to their cabins. Do get your luggage sorted out and meet your cabinmates, as you will spend a full month with them."

* * *

When Alex reached the camp half a second later, she was immediately surrounded by a crowd of 'cousins'. They weren't exactly cousins, except for Wanda and Pietro's children, but they were really close to each other. The eldest of the small group was Dan, Pietro and Lexa's oldest boy. He was fourteen and didn't mind hanging out with his little cousins.

"I thought you chickened out." He grinned.

"As if." Alex rolled her eyes and smiled at her best friend, Sescie.

"I guess I'll be off now." Uncle Kurt said and patted Alex's head.

"Ok, tell mom ah'm missing her already." she said and hugged her Uncle Kurt.

"You know, if you don't like it, I could just teleport here and smuggle you back." Uncle Kurt whispered to her with a wink.

"Ah'll be fahne. After all, ah am a New Mutant."

"Yeah, Uncle Kurt, she'll be fine. She's with us, remember?" Dan said.

Kurt just shaked his head and teleported back to the mansion, while Warren and Elizabeth's son, Nathan, lifted Alex's luggage easily and set them in her cabin.

"You're boarding with us, Alex." Sescie smiled. "It'll be fun!"

"Jenna and Morgan, you mean?" Alex looked excited.

"I hear the bell. Let's get into the hall." Dan said. "Come on, everybody!"

* * *

After Miss Gordon's niece, Lilly, read out the rules and regulations of the camp, everyone went back to their cabins to meet their cabinmates. Bijou walked back to Cabin 6 alone. She opened the door and to be greeted by three pairs of eyes. She smiled hesitantly.

"Hi, I'm Kinnik. And you are?" A girl smiled at her.

"Bijou LeBeau. Nice to meet you, Kinnik."

"You're a junior too, right?"

Bijou nodded and sat down on her bed, putting her bag on her bed. She didn't feel like arranging her clothes just yet. The girl named Kinnik went over and sat down beside her.

"So, what powers do you have?"

"I can fly and-"

"It's fun, isn't it?" Kinnik interrupted. "The first time I tried, I crashed into a wall and broke a rib."

"Oh..." Bijou looked shocked.

"But it is okay now." the girl said loftily. "Anyway, this is Katie. And that over there is Ming."

_A few cabins away in Cabin 3…_

"Ah'm so glad ah can finally come!" Alex bounced excitedly on her bed. "It's not fair they don't allow under 10's."

Sescie grinned. "Maybe because your powers don't manifest that early, Alex."

"Still…" Alex shrugged. "It's fun to come anyway. The last tahme Dan came back, he was showing off all his powers until Aunt Wanda had tah hex him."

Sescie and Morgan giggled at the recollection. "I remember." They said in unison.

"What's wrong, Jenna?" Alex turned to the eldest girl in the cabin who was digging through her suitcase frantically.

"I can't find my toothbrush." She murmured.

_Across the lake…_

The boys were having fun. Dan and Nathan found themselves in the same cabin, while Chris, Warren Jr. and Jason were in another. Jason was Jenna's younger brother and very much attached to her. Chris was the eldest of the three Crisp boys.

"Hey, Dan, do you want to go find the girls? I'm bored." Nathan said as he lay on his bed, playing with a baseball.

Dan peered down from his upper bunk and grinned. "Now, now, Nate. You just want to see your sis."

"Well of course I want to see Morgan. I promised Mom I'd take care of her, you know." Nate answered indignantly.

"And what about Warren? He's a junior, in his first year. And this is Morgan's second year. Or have you forgotten?" Dan smiled.

Nate glared up at Dan, throwing down the baseball. "What are you implying? I love my sister more than I love my bro?"

"Alright, settle down. I didn't mean anything like that. We'll go see them later. Miss Gordon is making her rounds, and she doesn't like us sneaking around."

A fifteen year old named Gabriel from La Rochelle, France looked up from his magazine. "Shut up and don't shout, or she'll be coming in to check."

"Why? Are you scared of her or something?" Dan mocked.

"No, but…"

"What have you got there? Let me see that." Dan grinned and pounced over to Gabriel's bunk on the other end of the room.

Gabriel tried to kick Dan away but he morphed into a raven and pecked at the French boy's hands until he let go. The raven picked up the book with his claws and flew back to his bunk. He transformed back as Nathan scrambled up Dan's bunk.

"What is it?" He asked, as Gabriel stuffed his head into his pillow and groaned.

Dan and Nathan's eyes widened with shock as they stared at pictures of women clad in bikinis and some even nude. "Gabriel!" Nathan exclaimed. "Miss Gordon will be furious!"

"Furious about what, boys?" A stern voice came from the door.

All three heads turned simultaneously. At the doorway stood Miss Gordon, glowering. A boy stood behind her, carrying a duffel bag.

"Good morning, Miss Gordon." Dan cleared his voice and nodded.

"Good morning, Dan. What are you up to, boys? What will I be furious about?" She asked.

"Err… Um… Well…" Dan said feebly, not wanting to give his friend away.

Miss Gordon glared and paused for a moment while she read Dan's mind. Dan tried to resist but wasn't strong enough. He gave up in seconds as Miss Gordon explored his mind. Nathan looked on helplessly while Gabriel braved himself for the outburst that was about to follow.

"Hmm. I see." Miss Gordon frowned. "Give me the magazine, Dan. Mr. Ansaldi, you may have it back when the month is up."

Dan climbed down the bunk ladder and handed the magazine to the stately lady. He stood there, unsure of what to do next when he saw the boy.

"Who's this, Miss Gordon?"

"Ah, yes. This is your fourth cabinmate, Ashley. His flight was delayed so he's a bit late. Make yourself comfortable, Ashley. Lunch in an hour, boys. Behave now."

Dan grinned at Ashley once Miss Gordon left. "I'm Dan Maximoff. And that idiot over there is Gabriel Ansaldi."

Ashley smiled. Gabriel rolled his eyes and turned away while Nate jumped down from Dan's upper bunk. He walked over and held out his hand, which Ashley shook.

"Nathan Worthington. But everyone calls me Nate." He said amiably.

"Ashley Trent. Worthington… Your father is Warren Worthington of Worthington Industries, then."

Nate shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't really pay attention to that. So, where are you from?"

"England." Ashley said as he heaved his rucksack onto the last unoccupied bed, which was the bunk under Gabriel's. "Newcastle, to be exact."

"Oh..." Dan and Nate said in chorus.

Ashley laughed. "This is my first year here, so…"

"Don't worry, Ashley Trent. We've got you under our wing."

* * *

"So, Alex, you _are_ used to your powers aren't you?" Jenna turned to Alex, who was having an absorbing game of chess with Morgan.

"Ah suppose so. Why do yah ask?" Alex said, looking up from the chessboard.

"I heard some of the seniors were challenging juniors with duels," Jenna said. "And they might ask us any moment."

"Yah want meh tah be yahr second?"

"I might..." Jenna smiled mysteriously.

"What about Jason?"

"The duels are boys vs. boys, girls vs. girls." Jenna explained. "I hope they don't ask me though. My powers are a little shaky."

"Aw, Jen. Just lie back and enjoy the vacation. Think about it, no practice with Wolverine." Morgan answered with a cheeky grin as she made a move with her rook.

Sescie nodded and added, "And no fussing from our moms. That's definitely a bonus. Right?" Everyone murmured in agreement.

Just then, the bell rang for lunch. The girls scrambled up and made for the door. They were certainly hungry. All the kids swarmed into the hall like bees.

The hall also served as the dining area, and tables were set aside the walls, laden with food of all kinds. Alex's mouth watered when she spotted her favourite food in the world, gumbo. She immediately grabbed a bowl and loaded it with the thick soup. Then she grabbed another plate and piled it with French bread and baked sweet potatoes. She licked her lips in anticipation of her first meal at the camp.

Dan passed her as he was taking his much loved potato salad. "Jeez, Alex. Does Auntie Marie starve you?" He asked, eyeing the bowl and plate.

Alex scowled. "Shut up. It's gumbo. You know how I get with gumbo. Especially seafood gumbo."

"True." He said and broke a piece of bread off her plate. "Hmm. Tasty. Meet you back at the table." He walked away in search of more food.

She made her way to the table secured by Jenna and Morgan, who were already tucking into their food. Alex placed her food on the table and sat down, rubbing her hands in glee. Back at the buffet table, Bijou and her newfound friend, Kinnik, were taking their food.

"Oh, gumbo!" She said in delight. "Hmm… seafood."

"Gumbo?" Kinnik eyed the dish doubtfully.

But Bijou was already taking up the ladle and pouring it onto a bowl. "Do you think there's French bread or sweet potatoes?" Bijou looked around the table.

"I think it's over there somewhere. I'll go get you some." Kinnik said and went away.

Miss Gordon came over just as Bijou was filling her bowl, almost to the brim. "Well hello again. Bijou, am I right?"

"Oui, Miss Gordon. Thank you for your help. Gumbo?" Bijou offered the ladle.

"Afraid not, dear. Terribly allergic to shellfish. And I can spot plenty in there. But I'll have some chicken. Want some, dearie?"

"Oh, no thanks. I think gumbo is quite enough."

"Yes, you do love your gumbo. Alright, hurry off then. And don't stuff yourself; you'll be having activities later!" Miss Gordon called after the girl and shook her head.

Miss Gordon continued to fill her plate and Alex came to the table again for her second helping.

"Hello, Miss Gordon." she said cheerfully. "How are yah?"

"Oh, Bijou. Here you are again." Miss Gordon smiled.

"Ah'm Alex, Miss Gordon. Alex Darkholme. Marie Darkholme's daughter. Yah know Grandpa Logan."

"Alex…" Miss Gordon muttered. "Yes…" Then she smiled. "Sorry, dear. I'm all muddled with names. It's always like that on first days." She laughed and patted the auburn head. "Well, must go now."

But as Anna Gordon walked off to the staff table, she frowned and nodded knowingly. _So this must be the twins…_

* * *

The juniors sat were divided to two groups, A and B. Group A was with trainer James McFadden, while Group B was with Lilly Gordon. As it happened, all the X-kids were in Group A, while Bijou and her friends were in B.

"Today, I want you to demonstrate your powers to me, so I can help you with your training later on. You, boy, come here."

The boy was caught playing on his gameboy. He stood up and shuffled over to James who growled at him. James confiscated the electronic device. The boy gulped and spat on McFadden's shoe. Dan chuckled and nudged Nate, who sniggered.

"Spitting, Mr. Aro? Is that-" But James trailed off as a hole appeared in his shoe. "Acid. I see. Very well, Mr. Aro. You may have your gameboy when camp is over. And Mr. Maximoff, what is it that you find so funny? If you would, please demonstrate your abilities to the class."

"Aww, James. Do I have to? I do this every year…" Dan moaned.

James McFadden glared. It was a challenge.

"Alright, alright…" Dan said, giving up.

Dan stood up and made his way to Mr. McFadden. He winked at his cousins who grinned back. He transformed into his favourite form, a bear, then into a lion and roared fiercely. He changed back into his human form and smirked.

"Hmm. Good. Next… we will have Ms. Avila. Yes you, little missy. Come on, don't be a coward."

* * *

"Dan, are you sure we won't get caught?" Sescie said hesitantly.

"We're just going to take a midnight dive in the lake." Dan said. "Relax."

"Why can't we just dive back at the camp grounds?"

"Because they might hear us, silly. Come on, don't worry. Trust your big brother, ok?"

"Right… Suddenly I feel _so_ safe with you, Dan."

Dan chuckled then stopped. He raised his hand in a fist, ordering the rest to stop. He had heard something. Something wasn't right. His animal senses were picking up something. He hissed 'run'. Jenna immediately grabbed Jason, Morgan and Dustin and ran back to the camp grounds. It was her job to keep the others safe, when Dan and Nate were absent.

Only Dan, Nate, Sescie and Alex remained. Sescie shut her eyes and suddenly became a cloud of mist that floated up a nearby tree. Dan, after making sure his sister was safe, turned into a raven and perched on a tree. Alex flew up the same tree as Danny while Nathan teleported next to Sescie. They waited.

'What is it, Dan?" Alex whispered as she looked down at the raven.

The raven flapped its wings and cawed. It turned away and stared at a clump of bushes. It flew over and transformed into a snake just as it landed on the ground. The snake slithered into the bush. There was silence.

Seconds later, a roar was heard and two bears wrestled out of the shrubs. One bear was brown, the other black. The other three were sure the brown bear was Dan. The black bear must be a wild beast. Alex was about to fly down and help Dan when she saw Miss Gordon and Lilly hurrying past, so she stayed upon the branch.

"Leave." Lilly said in her most commanding tone. "Leave!"

The black bear stood on its hind legs and growled. But Lilly repeated her command, and the bear whined, grunted and scampered off. Dan transformed back and clutched his arm, where blood was slowly dripping down.

"Dan!" Sescie screamed after changing back into her solid form. She dashed to her brother.

As if on cue, Nate teleported and Alex flied to the siblings. Miss Gordon shook her head.

"Come on. We must get back to camp. Can you stand the pain, Dan?"

Dan nodded. "It doesn't hurt very much, Miss Gordon. Please don't tell Mom and Dad."

Miss Gordon's stern face softened. "Very well. Your wound is punishment enough. Now, let's go before the beast comes back again."

* * *

After Dan's wound was attended to, he and Nate returned to their cabin. Ashley and Gabriel were awake and waiting for them.

"I heard all the commotion," Gabriel said. "Jenna was banging on Miss Gordon's door."

Ashley noted Dan's arm. "Was Miss Gordon mad?"

"Obviously. But she promised not to tell Mom and Dad though."

"You wanna switch bunks?" Nate asked. "I mean, can you climb up there?"

"I'll manage. Thanks." Dan punched Nate with his other arm. "I'm tired."

"Well, it's two in the morning." Ashley pointed out.

Dan shrugged and climbed up the ladder, swinging down on his bed. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was asleep in moments.

"Goodnight, guys." Nate said and turned off the lights.

* * *

Bijou and Kinnik trotted back to their cabin after a harsh warning from one of the instructors. They had sneaked out when they heard Miss Gordon and the group of kids return, but were caught.

"I hope you're not going to try anything, young ladies. There enough trouble caused already. Those New Mutants…" The instructor shook his head and walked off. Then he stopped and turned around. "What are you still standing there for? Go back to your cabin before I shock you!" he growled, electric sparks starting on his fingertips.

Kinnik was going on nonstop about the incident, but Bijou was lost in her thoughts. She had seen the kids some back. One was the boy, Dan Maximoff, from class earlier. A girl was supporting him, obviously his sister. Then a boy and girl trailed on behind. The boy Bijou didn't recognize, but the girl…

She was clad in shirt and jeans. Nothing unusual there. But what got Bijou so troubled was the girl's face. It was as though she was looking in a mirror. Exactly the same!

"Bijou! Bijou! Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh… Nothing. Guess I'm tired." Bijou murmured.

_How could it be?_ Bijou thought as she lay in bed. A word appeared in her mind and disappeared as quickly as it came. Twins. _Non. It cannot be. Can it?_

* * *

I hope you guys like it. I think I'll post the character list after this. And if you're confused about anything, PM me or something. But I think the list will clear everything up. I hope. . 


	3. Character List

The Cast

Rogue, Remy (35, 38)

Wanda, John (35, 37)

Lexa, Pietro (35, 36)

Elizabeth, Warren (36, 37)

Amara, Roberto (33, 33)

Jubilee, Ray (33, 33)

Prof. Xavier

Logan (Wolverine)

Ororo (Storm)

Hank (Beast)

Bobby (Iceman)

Kurt (Nightcrawler)

Piotr (Colossus)

Lee- telekinesis (20)

The Kids 

Romy

Bijou- absorption (Rogue's powers), flight (10) 1st May

Alex- charging objects (Remy's powers), flight (10) 1st May

Jonda

Jenna- manipulation of water (12) 7th July

Jason- manipulation of fire (10) 23rd March

Joel- hexing (9) 14th September

Natasha- empathy (6) 6th April

Zoë- mediumship (4) 26th February

X-ietro

Dan- animal morphing (14) 8th January

Sescie- sublimation, invulnerability (10) 24th March

Brennan- magnetism manipulation (8) 13th August

Erik- speed demon 4th December

Anlocke

Nathan- superhuman strength, teleportation (12) 10th June

Morgan- flight, invisibility (11) 21st May

Warren- self-detonation (10) 1st March

Amarto

Sarah- telescopic vision, flight (9) 18th October

Amelia- plant manipulation (7) 5th February

Jubilay

Chris- energy construct (10) 27th July

Caleb- matter ingestion (9) 31st March

Matt- time manipulation (5) 22nd November

Lancitty

Linda- telepathy, intangibility (8) 7th May

Associates & friends

Miss Gordon- telepath

Lilly- omni-linguist

Fikri- electric manipulation

Kenneth- time manipulation

Kinnik- wind and air manipulation

Katie- sonic scream

Ming- elasticity

Gabriel- electrical transportation

Ashley- weather manipulation

Idiots and enemies

Mastermind & Mr. Sinister

Juggernaut

Legion

Marauders

Nasty Boys


	4. Kicking butt, breaking bones and hearts

**Disclaimer:** How many times do we have to go through this? X(

Ok, I'm here with the third chapter! Hope you enjoyed the last.

Hopefully the changes I'm making won't affect much of the plot. But the first plot sucked anyway, so no big loss there! Haha. XD

Oh, I've already posted the character list and their powers, so have a look if you haven't. If some of the characters are missing (eg. Jean, Scott…), it's not a mistake. You'll find out why they're missing throughout the story. Hehe… I love secrets.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kicking butt, breaking bones and hearts**

Ashley woke up and stretched. It was still early, as the sun wasn't up yet. He pulled on a shirt and sweatpants and went out. It was quiet all around and Ashley was relieved. He followed the exact route Dan and the others followed yesterday. Suddenly, he heard a growling by the bush and turned around. It was the black bear. It stalked over to Ashley, growling and grunting.

"Hello, girl." He said and patted its head. The bear grunted and paced around the bush, acting like a watch guard.

Just behind the bush, there was a faint trail. The trail was barely visible, but Ashley managed to spot it. He followed the trail far into the forest until he found what he was looking for. It was a cave. He went in, not caring about the darkness.

At the end of the cave, was a man sitting on a chair.

"Master." Ashley said and kneeled down. "I am here."

"Fool! The children almost found the cave!" The man hissed. "If it wasn't for Misha…"

"I am sorry, master. I was not aware of their plans."

"Then befriend the boy! Befriend the Maximoff boy!" The mystery figure banged his fist on the armrest.

"Yes, master. I will try."

"The Nasty Boys will be coming soon, wait for them. And when the time is right, attack the children. Kill them, if you can."

"I will, master."

"Fool! If you fail again…" The master warned.

"I won't, master. I won't disappoint you this time. I won't fail."

* * *

Three weeks had past and camp was almost over. Dan's wound was healed, there was a faint scar, but nothing more. He sat on a large rock, absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Hello? Dan? Earth to Dan! Dan Maximoff!" Nate smacked Dan's head.

"Hey, watch it! I'm fine! I'm just tired. You guys play by yourselves." Dan said and stretched.

Suddenly, they heard a bloodcurdling scream. It was coming from the nearby clearing. The clearing was where the kids usually hung out when there was free time. It was a little way off camp grounds.

"Alex, did you hear that?" Sescie clutched her sleeve.

Alex nodded and levitated. "Should ah go check it out?" She said, preparing to go.

"Yeah, sheila,. If you want to get eaten up. It's probably another bear."

"Alright. Are you offering to go?" Alex asked.

"No."

"Then shut up. Anyone coming?"

"I guess we could-" Danny began; uncertain whether to let his little group walk straight into harm's way.

"Goodie!" Sescie said and ran off, followed by the others.

"Wait! Guys! Wait!"

* * *

"Bijou, did you hear that?" Kinnik asked as she pricked her ears.

"Oui. It came from there." Bijou nodded towards the direction of the clearing. "You want to go check it out?"

"Actually, I think it's just some group of kids playing." Kinnik said.

"I think I'm going to go." Bijou got up and dusted her pants.

She ran towards the clearing, but halfway there she heard an explosion. She reached there in time to see a million pieces of debris and dust fly up into the air and reform into a young boy. Bijou cocked an eyebrow. Self-detonation? But she was distracted immediately when a fur-covered man ran past her, yelling and growling as she did so. The man ran for one of the New Mutants, Dan.

Dan transformed into a bear and was trying frantically to slash the man, but he was ducking with incredible speed. Suddenly, Bijou felt herself being carried up into the air. She looked down to see a giant holding her in his hands, ready to toss her away. Bijou glared.

"Oh no you don't." She hissed and thrust her hand at the man's face.

The giant screamed as Bijou absorbed his energy and memories. She got many flashes of his past, but she managed to hold it back in her mind. She had no time for other people's past. She kept holding on, though the giant swiped his massive hands at her. Eventually, the man tumbled onto the ground in comatose. Bijou struggled out of his grip and looked around her.

A group of adults, all men, were fighting children. Bijou would have burst out laughing if the situation wasn't so serious. In the distance, she spotted a boy teleporting each time a man charged at him. Further away, she saw a girl hovering in the air, taunting a man holding a staff. As the man tried to get her, a boy crept up to him and set his wood staff on fire. Bijou recognized her. The look-alike.

Alex was levitating, laughing as Jason set Ramrod's staff on fire. She knew who these people were. They were the Nasty Boys, but why on earth they were here out of all places, she didn't know. And she didn't care. She made a dive towards the ground and picked up a stone, charging it as she went. She surveyed the fighting scene from high up and saw Dan having a slight problem with Hairbag. Hairbag was ejecting his hair at Dan like a porcupine, and the boy was ducking the best he could. Alex flew past them, and threw the stone at Hairbag.

"Catch!" She called out.

Hairbag looked at the stone curiously, frowning as the stone glowed brightly.

"You idiot! Throw it away!" Gorgeous George swatted the stone away just as it blew up.

Alex laughed delightedly as she twirled in the air. Then she saw Dan pointing madly at something behind her. Alex turned around in time to see a man whom she recognized as Morph transform his hand into a metal fist and slammed it into her stomach. She started to fall from the ground.

"Alex!" Dan and Sescie yelled simultaneously.

Morph laughed hysterically as he hovered around in the air. Below him, Chris was already channeling all his energy, forming a giant hand to catch Alex in the air. Alex fell onto the massive energy construct with a little bounce. She groaned in pain as Chris slowly let down the glowing hand. It disappeared as soon as Alex touched the ground next to him. He bent over her.

"Are you okay?" He grinned.

Alex nodded and blinked a few times before standing up. Chris had already run off, focusing the giant hand into a fist and punched Morph. He tumbled to the ground, this time without anything to stop him. He moaned as he hit the ground with a thud. Jenna was shooting streams of water at Ruckus, while her brother, Jason was throwing fireballs at Ramrod behind her.

Dan transformed into a panther and tackled Hairbag again. Slab, who was absorbed by Bijou, still lay on the ground, unconscious. Bijou, after absorbing Slab, was able to use his powers. She increased her size a few times and ran for Gorgeous George. She threw fist after fist at him, but to no avail. Her opponent simply shift-shaped himself and opened holes in his body where Bijou aimed at.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alex saw Miss Gordon and the camp trainers running towards them. Alex also heard the camp alarm being raised. It was exactly like a police siren. The alarm was a signal that the kids were to group in the hall immediately, without asking any questions. Just then, she saw Ruckus open his mouth. _Oh oh_… Alex thought, for she knew what would happen next. Rogue had told her before.

"Shut your ears!" She screamed in time.

Almost everyone put their hands to their ears as Ruckus amplified the camp alarm and screamed. Alex dropped to the ground, burying her head in the ground, hoping to shut out the sound. Just as she did so, the scream suddenly stopped, like someone had pressed the mute button on a remote control. She looked up and saw Ruckus crumbled in a heap on the ground. She realized what had happened. It was Miss Gordon. She had released a psionic blast into the man's mind, sent him over the edge and fainted.

Miss Gordon and her co-workers managed to contain the situation and the Nasty Boys retreated with a warning. They helped the wounded to the Sick Room, where one of the trainers applied antiseptic and administered the place. The others were waiting outside the Sick Room, sitting on comfortable sofas and resting.

"Tell me what happened, Dan." Miss Gordon said.

"We heard a scream from the clearing and decided to check it out." Dan began. "We saw the Nasty Boys threatening some girls who were hanging out there. So we intervened. I told the girls to raise the alert while we kept the Nasty Boys at bay. It was a stupid thing to do, but it seemed like a good idea then." He muttered and mentally rebuked himself.

Miss Gordon kept quiet, nodding once in a while. When Dan finished, she patted his hand and reassured him everything was going to be okay.

"Will Mom and Dad find out about this?" He ventured to ask.

"Yes, there's no doubt about it. They'll want to go after them, you know."

Dan smiled faintly. "I know."

* * *

Alex and Bijou were staring at each other. They looked so funny that Sescie began to laugh.

"What's yah name again?" Alex asked, scratching her chin thoughtfully.

"Bijou." She answered. "It's French, it means-"

"It means jewel." Alex nodded. "Ah know."

Bijou smiled. "So… we… kind of…"

"Look alike." Alex finished. "A bit weird, don't yah think, Ses?"

Sescie laughed again. "Yes. But there's probably an explanation for that." She smiled mysteriously.

"Like what? Are yah gonna say we're twins, separated at birth?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"It's possible." Sescie shrugged.

"How can that be? Mom said Dad died when ah was a baby."

"Pere said mere died when I was a baby." Bijou murmured.

Alex turned to her, blinking hard. "Really?"

Bijou shrugged. "I have a picture of her, but it's in my bag. I'll let you see it tonight, I guess."

"Ah have a photo of Dad." Alex cleared her throat and said. "It's all old and crinkly and-"

"Torn at the edges." Bijou finished.

Alex nodded wildly. "Exactly! He's looking at someone but…"

"The other half of the photo is missing." Bijou said, a smile spreading across her face.

Sescie looked mildly surprised. "Right, we'll see the photos later, shall we? Can we leave now? I hate the smell of antiseptic."

* * *

The door to the Sick Room opened and Alex walked out along with Sescie and Bijou. The others stared at Bijou for a moment. Nate's jaw hung open.

"Who's that?"

"That's Bijou." Alex said loftily. "Ah can't believe ah only met her, yah know. Just a few days before camp is over."

Miss Gordon inspected both girls. They were standing side by side, and Alex had an affectionate arm over her newfound friend. Anna Gordon smiled and looked satisfied. She snapped out of her thoughts to hear Alex ranting about the nurse.

"Sarah Carver said I'm to rest, because I hurt my head and stomach. I bumped my head when I dropped on Chris's energy thingamajig." She mumbled angrily as she sat on an unoccupied chair. "Miss Gordon, there's nothing wrong with me. So can I please carry on with my activities? There's only three more days of camp after today, you know. I don't want to spend my last days of the first time in camp lying in bed."

But before the old lady could respond, they heard the alarm again. A trainer burst in the cabin, looking worried and scared.

"They're coming! Another team! Too many!" He said, unable to form complete sentences.

Miss Gordon swept past him and turned to the kids before leaving the cabin. "Children, I appreciate your help so far, but for now I need you to join your friends in the hall. Just wait there until we've sorted this matter out. Won't take long."

When Miss Gordon and the trainers left, the children were left in the cabin alone.

"Well, I, for one, am not going to go the hall." Alex said.

"Right behind you, Alex." Nate nodded.

"So I guess we're all going then?" Dan stood up. "Look, it's going to be dangerous and I can't be responsible for you…"

"Don't worry, Dan. We'll be fine." Sescie said and smiled at her brother. "I promise."

* * *

Ashley had gathered in the hall obediently with the rest. The alarm was going on and he was looking anxiously out the window. _Would master be angry if none of the New Mutants were hurt? _He wondered. _I must go soon. Yes, I will hurt the Maximoff boy first. Then, the Darkholme kid. Yes, I will do just that. Oh, master will be so pleased with me when I kill them. Yes… I will kill them… Yes… Master…_

"Hey, Ashley." Gabriel said. "What do you think is going on? And have you seen Dan and Nate?"

"No. Sorry." Ashley said and walked away. He knew perfectly where Dan was.

He crept out of the hall unseen. The camp grounds were silent and the alarm had stopped. He was sneaking towards the clearing when he heard the alarm go off again. Ashley frowned. That meant the Nasty Boys had failed and the Marauders were here to finish the job. He ran the last few steps and reached the clearing to see all the trainers fighting with the Marauders. Ashley looked around for the children, but they were not there. He cursed himself mentally. _Of course, Miss Gordon must have told them to head to the hall…_

But he turned around to see the children running towards the fighting scene. He grinned maliciously and hid in a bush, ready to pounce on them.

The Marauders were certainly different from the Nasty Boys. The whole team wasn't there, but half a dozen of them were enough to defeat Miss Gordon and her camp trainers. The band of six Marauders included Arclight, Lady Mastermind, Blockbuster, Riptide, Scalphunter and Vertigo. Miss Gordon was standing up to Vertigo, who was clad in a green and white suit.

James McFadden, the most terrifying trainer in camp, was head to head with Arclight and Blockbuster. He knew he was in trouble but did not give up, even though Blockbuster managed to twist his arm in an angle that it broke. James yelled in anguish and the kids took it as a signal for them to join the fight. They ran in every direction, attacking and throwing their powers.

As Alex flew, she saw Bijou someway off, charging a deck of cards and throwing them onto the enemy. She hovered over, curious.

"Where did yah get that?" She pointed to the cards that flew down like ninja stars.

"Pere always makes sure I keep a deck or two with me. Just in case."

"And yahr using mah powers." Alex said. "How'd yah do that?"

"Actually, I'm using my pere's powers." Bijou raised her eyebrows. "I can absorb other people's powers."

Alex was surprised. She opened her mouth to tell Bijou about Rogue's and her own powers but stopped when a dozen shurikens flew at them. It was Riptide. They managed to duck and flew up higher.

"Have any more cards?" Alex asked as they were flying.

Bijou handed Alex another deck who charged it, sending it straight at Riptide. The cards exploded and Riptide was thrown back. Bijou stared at Alex in wonder. But Alex flew off, occasionally diving down to punch somebody. Bijou blinked as dust flew into her eyes. She looked down and saw Riptide who was spinning at such a rate that clouds of dust were flying, like a tornado.

She sent down a whole deck of cards at him and saw a group of people running towards them from the forest. Her heart sank, for she realized the Marauders had backup.

* * *

The last thing Alex remembered was sending a punch at Vertigo, before feeling dizzy. She stopped mid-air and fell to the ground. She could barely keep her eyes open but then she saw a figure pounce at Vertigo. The figure, a woman, gave such a punch that Vertigo flew off and landed in a nearby bush. The woman looked very familiar.

"Mom?" Alex whispered before going out cold.

Rogue had carried her daughter and laid her by a bush. She kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, shugah. Ah'll be back fohr yah." She said softly before going to fight.

X-23 was battling Sabretooth, who had just arrived. She growled and clawed him in the face. Sabretooth screamed in agony and slashed blindly, managing to get X-23's arm. She flinched for a moment and carried on the attack, ignoring the throbbing pain.

"Nobody. Hurts. My. Babies." She said, putting an emphasis on each word and kicked Sabretooth.

Just a few steps away, Wanda and Rogue were double tagging Blockbuster. Rogue cracked her knuckles are glared at him, while Wanda's hands glowed a blue colour.

"You ready?"

"Are yah?" Rogue grinned and both of them pounced.

Lexa was thrown back and hit a tree. She groaned in pain and rubbed her head. Sabretooth was advancing and she was weak.

"You're not giving up so fast, are you?" Victor Creed grinned.

"I just gave birth, for goodness sakes!" She growled as she struggled to get up.

Then Wolverine jumped on Sabretooth and both men proceeded to wrestle. X-23 rolled her eyes and went to look for another fight. Wanda and Rogue was just kicking Blockbuster's unconscious body out of the way when they spotted Lexa coming towards them.

"I wonder where Sinister is." Lexa said and looked around.

"What?" Rogue said as she gave Blockbuster an extra hard kick you-know-where.

"Sinister. Where is he? The Marauders are his lackeys, aren't they? So where is the leader?"

Rogue shrugged. "Ah don't care at this point. And yah should be taking care of yahr kids."

Lexa turned around to see Danny and Sescie fighting an unusually large man. Lexa shrugged. "They can take care of themselves." She said as Dan in lion form bit Riptide's arm.

Wanda grinned and went off to find her husband and kids. The Aussie was occupied with his son in dealing with Sunfire. Sunfire had just enveloped himself in a burst of flame, projected from his hands when Jenna, some way off, shot streams of water at him. The Japanese screamed and John leaped on him, punching him senseless.

"That'll teach you!" He glared and continued to pummel Sunfire. "You son of a-"

"Dad!" Jenna glowered.

"Sorry, shelia. Got a bit carried away." John stood up and dusted his hands. He saw someone in the distance and hurried off. "Gotta go. Take care of your brother, shelia!"

"Bonjour, mon ami." Remy said as he saw John coming towards him.

"What are you doing here?" John asked. "Does she know you're here?"

"Professor X called Remy. He thought Remy would like t' know his daughter is in terrible danger." Remy frowned. "Where is Bijou? Remy can't seem t' find her."

"Remy…" John shook his head. "Does Rogue know you're here? She won't take it too well, you know. I mean, you left her."

"Remy did not leave her, John!" Remy rounded on John. "Remy did what was right." He said.

"Whatever you call it. Look, I'm not going to argue you over this." John sighed. "It's nice to see you, mate. It's been a long time." John said and slapped Remy's back.

"Now, Remy has t' find Bijou." Remy said and walked off, occasionally swinging his Bo to hit a nearby enemy.

Bijou, was in fact, face to face with Lady Mastermind. The woman had projected multiple illusions of herself that surrounded Bijou. Bijou was confused and charged at what she thought was the real Lady Mastermind, but it turned out to be only an illusion. Bijou was ready to hit again when her father, Remy LeBeau, came striding in the circle with his Bo, hurling a deck of charged cards as he walked in. The illusions disappeared and the real Lady Mastermind lay on the ground. She was up in a second.

"Pere!" Bijou said, finally finding her voice. "You're here!"

"Oui, pere is right 'ere wit Bijou. Now, chere, pere wants y' t' go somewhere safe." He said as he readied himself for a fight.

"Non. I am not running away, pere." Bijou said defiantly, but her father did not hear her as he was already fighting Lady Mastermind.

The battle was almost over. More X-men came and the Marauders were forced to retreat. Ashley took opportunity of everyone's confusion to jump out of the bushes, a knife in hand. He went straight to Dan, who was fighting a newly woken Vertigo. Vertigo saw Ashley, nodded and turned away to pick a fight.

"Ashley, what are you doing here?" Dan said in disbelief. "Anyway, good that you're here. We should double team."

Ashley had concealed the knife behind him and when he stepped close enough to Dan, he smiled. "Us? Double team? You have got to be kidding." He chuckled softly and stabbed Dan.

* * *

Dan's eyes were wide. Shock, disbelief and pain registered through his mind.

"Ashley? What are you doing?" He gasped as he looked at the knife sticking out of his stomach. He fell on his knees, biting his lip.

"Master will be so pleased, I can tell you." Ashley said, producing another knife from under his sleeve.

"Ashley? What the hell are you doing?" Nate roared as he saw Ashley and Dan. He ran towards them, shouting the whole time.

Lexa was binding up an unconscious Vertigo when she heard Nate yelling. She turned around to look and saw Nate running at two boys. One, she realized, was her own boy. The other she did not know, but she was hardly paying any attention to him. Her feet were already running towards her Dan, for a gleam of light captured the knife and reflected it. A scream was rising in her throat but she swallowed it back down.

Pietro saw his wife run past him and he turned to look too. "Where are you g-" He said and stopped. Then he saw Dan. Lexa had reached him just as he was collapsing. "DAN!" He yelled and ran.

He was there in seconds, not even panting. Lexa was stroking the hair out of his face, tears threatening to pour. "Dan, are you okay? Hold on for just awhile, don't worry." She whispered.

Nate didn't look at his friend, he was rounding on Ashley. "You! Who are you? Traitor! You stabbed Dan! YOU STABBED DAN!" Nate roared and grabbed Ashley's collar. He summoned up all the strength he had and struck Ashley.

Nate's super strength rendered Ashley in comatose, and Nate threw him on the ground, disgusted. The X-men had finished up on the remaining Marauders and had crowded around. Pietro eased Dan out of Lexa's grip and carried him in his arms.

"Where is Hank?" He said steadily.

* * *

Dan was resting on a bed in the Med. Lab. He was pretending to sleep when Alex came in with Nate.

"Don't need to pretend, Dan old boy. It's just us." Nate said.

Dan opened an eye. "Oh. Hi, guys. How's everybody?"

"Well, I'm bored. Today's the last day of camp, you know. How about you, Alex?" Nate asked.

Alex rolled her eyes. "How are _you_, Dan?"

"Alright, I guess. Hurts when I walk though." Dan looked down at his bandaged wound.

"You're not supposed to walk, silly." Alex said. "Anyway, I've brought cards. Shall I?"

"Yes, please." Dan said as Alex shuffled the cards. "So, about that Bijou girl…"

"I haven't seen her since we've got back. Her dad is here, I heard." Nate said.

"Ah haven't seen her father yet? Have yah?"

"No. He's kind of mysterious. Wonder what powers he has though."

Alex stayed quiet and started dealing the cards.

"Hey, this is poker. I thought we were playing blackjack."

"Oh, Nate…"

* * *

"Pere, how did you know we were in trouble?" Bijou asked.

She and her father were in a guest room with John, talking.

"A friend called." Remy said. "Say, y' don't any gumbo here, do y'?" He turned to John.

"Naw." John answered and looked at Bijou. "She's grown, eh? I haven't seen her in ages."

"You know moi?" Bijou looked surprised.

"You dad and I are mates, shelia. We go way back." John winked. "So, have you seen Alex?"

"Non. Remy hasn't seen anyone except y' and de Professor. Don't want t' cause a scene." Remy muttered darkly.

"You know Alex, pere? I met her a few days ago, on the day of the attack."

"Y' met who?" Remy looked shocked. "She was dere, John?"

"Of course she was there, mate. The kids are the new generation of New Mutants, you know. And Miss Gordon is Logan's friend. He introduced the camp to us. Said the old lady was a friend."

"Hmm…" Remy frowned, knitting his eyebrows. "Remy t'inks he's going t' get a glass of water."

* * *

Rogue was just stepping in the kitchen for a snack when she saw a man wearing a brown trench coat, looking into the fridge. She took one look at the coat and let out a yell.

"What is he doin' here?! In the mansion!" She screamed.

The scream drew the attention of several people in the mansion, who came hurrying in. The group included Wanda, Lexa, Betsy, Kitty, Kurt and John.

"Marie, mon chere…" Remy started to walk towards her. "It's been a long time, non?"

"Don't yah call meh that!" She shrieked.

"Mais, chere…"

"Ah said not tah call meh that!" Rogue said, her knees trembling now.

Wanda rushed over and stood by Rogue while Lexa went to her other side. Betsy eyed Remy with a murderous look but stayed where she saw.

"Rogue, mon amour… Remy is sorry." Remy sighed. "Remy didn't mean t' hurt his chere."

"Stop it! Stop callin' meh that!" She hissed. "Yah took mah baby away from meh!"

By now, most of the children in the mansion were peeking into the kitchen. They wondered who the man was, until Bijou whispered 'pere'.

"So, that's your father?" Sescie turned to Bijou who nodded.

"Marie, don't be ridiculous, of course Remy loves y'! Remy loves y' wit all Remy's heart!"

"Oh really? Then whah, whah did yah leave?! Whah did yah take Bijou away from meh? Yah don't deserve tah love meh, Remy LeBeau."

"Marie…" Remy sighed. "Remy is really really sorry. If y' would just let Remy explain."

"No! Ah will not let yah explain. Leave tah mansion now, and never come back again."

"Non."

"You heard her." Wanda stepped up. "Leave."

Bijou's mind was a whirl. Her pere, who claimed that her mere was dead… But her mother was standing there, shouting at her father. She looked exactly like the picture she had, only prettier. She wanted to run to her and hug her. But…

"Ah made a mistake tah love yah, Remy LeBeau. Yah swamp rat. Ah should have never…"

"Let Remy explain, chere! Y' need t' know de truth!"

"The truth about what? Yah left meh. There's nothin' else to know. Unless yah left meh fohr another woman."

"Now y're just being ridiculous. Remy wouldn't do dat. Remy thought it would be best t' leave at de time, chere. Remy didn't know chere would feel so much pain."

"Didn't know? Didn't know?! Yah took mah child away from meh! Yah left Alex! They're twins, Remy. Twins! They should be together. If yah wanted tah leave, whah did yah have tah take her? Yah wanted meh tah feel pain. Otherwise, yah wouldn't have taken her."

Bijou looked at her mother for the millionth time. Tears were streaming down her face steadily now. The other kids were staring in shock and awe. There was a thundering down the steps and Alex and Nate came down into the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" Alex asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Alex?" Remy turned to her. He smiled.

"Who are yah?" She frowned.

"Alex, don't yah dare talk tah that man." Rogue said dangerously, wiping her tears away.

Remy glared at Rogue. "She is Remy's daughter as well. Remy has a right t' talk t' her."

"Yah gave up all rights on her when yah left, yah bastard." Rogue growled.

"Look, you're not welcome here. Just leave." Lexa said.

"Now wait. Father? What are yah talking about?" Alex said, her mind reeling.

"Y' are Remy's daughter, Alex." Remy said.

"No. No ah'm not. Ah don't have a father. Mom said Dad died when ah was a baby. Right, Mom?"

Rogue turned away. "He _is_ dead. Dead forever in mah heart. He died when he left meh and took yahr sistah, Alex." And with that, she walked out.

"Wait… yah left Mom?" Alex said, her eyes fierce.

"Mon Dieu! Y' are not on her side, are y', Alex? Remy is y'r father. Et Bijou, she is y'r sister."

"Mah sister." Alex echoed. She looked out the kitchen window. Her mother was standing outside. "Yes, ah have a sister. But ah don't have a father. Ah can't have a father if Mom doesn't have a husband." She said and walked away.

"Merde!" Remy cursed and banged his fist on the island.

"I've had enough, LeBeau. You hurt Rogue too much. Zhis has gone too far." Kurt said and shook his head. "Now, you vill leave zhis place before I hit you."

"Look, Kurt…"

"You knew he was here, John?" Wanda growled at John.

"Now see here, shelia… Remy is my mate, I couldn't leave him could I? Professor X offered him a room. And Bijou… You can't kick him out. You'll be kicking the kid out too."

"Where is she?" Lexa asked. "Where is Bijou?"

"I'm here." A small voice said and Bijou emerged.

"She looks exactly like Alex." Wanda breathed. Bijou smiled faintly at her.

"Y' heard everyt'ing den?" Remy sighed.

"Oui, pere. I'm really sorry." Bijou said.

"Non. Pere is sorry. Pere didn't want y' t' find out dis way. Dis is bad. Mais, Bijou, y' should go meet y'r mere."

Bijou nodded. She tiptoed and kissed Remy's cheek. "Mere is pretty, isn't she?"

"Oui, Bijou. Oui." Remy stroked her hair. It was auburn, like Rogue's. "Now, go meet y' mere."

* * *

Ok, Chapter 3 is done. I like the title, even tho it's kind of long. Nvm.

I think Rogue was screaming too much, but I'll just leave it. Bah. Too lazy to change. I dunno why I keep hurting Dan tho. .

I've decided to do a Part 2 as soon as this is done. With greater enemies and more characters. Part 2 is when the New Mutants grow up. So, that means new pairings! Yay! I already have a few pairings in mind, so tell me who **you**'d like to see. Of course, the pairings are not related. Ew.


	5. The beginnings of a devious plan

Lalala… where are the reviews? Come on… A car can't run without fuel, can it? And a person can't live without breathing. So, I need reviews to keep on writing. T.T

Pretty please.

Anyway, a big thanks to those who have reviewed. Here's a virtual cookie for you. Chocolate chip! XD

* * *

**Chapter 4- The beginnings of a devious plan**

Alex and Bijou were sitting on the bed in Alex's room, facing each other.

"Yah know, ah think yahr nose is a little higher than mahne."

Bijou giggled. "Does it matter, Alex?"

"Guess not… So, are yah staying here?"

"I don't know. I suppose I will go when pere goes. I mean…" Bijou trailed off.

"Here's tha deal. Ah don't want yah tah leave so fast, not when we've just met. So, we'll try tah get… Dad… tah stay fohr awhile." Alex paused for a moment. It still seemed weird to call him that.

"I thought you were angry at pere. Non?"

"Yes, ah am. But ah'm not angry at yah. Am ah?" Alex smiled. "Yahr mah sis. And we'll have so much fun with tha others."

"Mais what if mere doesn't want pere to stay? Et what if she doesn't… doesn't like me?" Bijou said quietly.

"Of course she'll lahke yah! Yahr her daughter, fohr goodness sakes. Wait… have yah talked tah her yet?"

"Non. I'm afraid."

"Of what? Come on, yah have tah meet her." Alex said and stood up, dragging Bijou along.

"Non! I can't! I'm not prepared, Alex! Let go!" Bijou cried out, trying to hang on to the bedpost.

"What do yah need? A speech? Yah just gotta go, 'Hey, Mom. It's meh, Bijou. Haven't seen yah in ages. Yah look great.' That's all. Are yah a coward? Yah gotta meet yahr ma!"

They struggled for a while, but Alex finally managed to drag Bijou to Rogue's door.

"Go on." Alex said and nodded encouragingly. But Bijou shook her head violently, so Alex rolled her eyes and knocked. "Mom! It's meh!"

"Oh, shugah. Come on in, tha door ain't locked." Rogue's voice was heard saying.

Alex turned the doorknob and walked in, pulling Bijou behind her. Rogue was curled up in a chair, reading a book. But she put her book down and looked up expectantly when her daughter came in. For a moment she thought her eyes were giving out when she saw two of her daughter's faces. She blinked hard and stood up.

"Alex? Is that…" Rogue managed to say.

"Mom, this is…" Alex turned around and pushed Bijou towards Rogue. "This is Bijou."

"Mere." Bijou smiled. "It's me, mere. Bijou."

Rogue walked towards her other daughter, tears welling up. She blinked them back and kneeled before her daughter. "Bijou." She said and stroked her hair. "Oh Gawd. It's yah. Yahr here. Mah darling."

"Oui, mere. I'm here." Bijou said and hugged her mother.

"Yah look just lahke Alex, shugah." Rogue said and pulled Alex into the hug. "Ah finally have yah together."

* * *

"Mere, you look très belle." Bijou murmured. "Just like my picture of you."

Rogue looked up and smiled. All three were lying on Rogue's bed, talking. Then Bijou's words finally registered into her mind. "What picture?"

"Pere has this picture of you, mere." Bijou explained. "He keeps it in his drawer."

"He does, does he?" Rogue frowned. "Shugah, ah'd prefer it if yah didn't mention yah father."

"Mais, why? I don't understand, mere. What did pere do?"

"Yeah, mom. Whah did he leave yah?"

Rogue sighed. "Ah knew this day would come sooner or later." She said and rubbed her temples. And ah guess ah'll have tah tell yah."

"Of course. Yah can't hide tha truth from us." Alex said and Bijou nodded.

"Well… yah Dad and ah got married obviously. We lived here in tha mansion, because we didn't want tah live away from our friends. After awhile, he started tah act really weird. One night, he just took yah and left. Ah heard his motorcycle starting and woke up. That was tha last tahme ah saw yah, shugah." Rogue said and stroked her daughter's hair again.

"Et pere didn't explain anything to you?" Bijou asked.

"Nope. No explanations. He just disappeared. Logan tried tah track him down, but nothing came up. He was gone without a trace. Of course Professor X knew where he was, but he wouldn't tell us. Said something about repecting yahr father's privacy. Yesterday naght was tha first tahme ah'd seen him in ten years."

"So, whah do yah think he left, Mom?" Alex asked after a moment of silence.

"Gawd knows, shugah. Yah can ask him if yah lahke, but trust meh, yahr not gonna get a straight answer out of that man."

"He told me you died." Bijou said.

"Well, ah told Alex he died." Rogue shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Ah've moved on."

* * *

"Hey, girls." Lexa smiled with baby Erik in her arms. "Come to see Dan?"

"Yeah. This is Bijou." Alex nodded. "My twin. Bijou, this is Auntie Lexa."

X-23 laughed. "I know. I helped your mom change your diapers, you know."

Bijou blushed scarlet. "Hi, Auntie Lexa." She said in a strangled voice.

"Go in before he falls asleep then. He's dying for company." Lexa smiled. "Baby Erik amuses him sometimes, but babies can't talk, and Dan wants to chat."

"He's adorable." Bijou cooed at him.

"Well, stop by my room and play with him sometime, will you?" Lexa said and walked away.

Alex and Bijou walked in the door and grinned at Dan, who was trying to read a book.

"Hello, twins. Mom told me about you." Dan said and nodded at Bijou.

"Bijou LeBeau."

"Funny. One twin's called Darkholme, the other is LeBeau." Dan chuckled. "So, Alex been giving you the tour?"

"Oui. The mansion is big." Bijou replied.

Dan shrugged. "You'll get used to it in a little bit. Where are the others?"

As soon as he said that, the door burst open and a dozen kids came rushing in. The older ones crowded around the twins, while the younger ones lingered back, shy at the newcomer.

"Hi, I'm Nate. Dan's leader here, but I'm second in command." He said with a grin and nod.

"I'm Jenna Allerdyce. And this is my brother, Jason and Joel." Jenna smiled and shook hands.

"There's Natasha and Zoë." Alex said, pointing at two young girls who were staring at them. "The younger Allerdyce kids. Zoe was the baby of the group before Erik was born. Over there, that's Sescie and Brennan, Dan's siblings. And you've met baby Erik just now."

"This is my sister, Morgan. And my brother, Warren Jr." Nate said as he laid a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm Chris Crisp. And these are my brothers, Caleb and Matt." A boy stepped forward. "We're a fine bunch, if I do say so myself."

"Hello, Bijou. Sarah Da Costa. Nice to meet you. This is Amelia, my sister. And this is Linda Alvers."

"Hi, everybody." Bijou smiled, though she felt quite intimidated by this band of kids.

Dan grinned and laughed. "Don't be afraid of us, we won't bite. As Chris said, we're a fine bunch really. If you have any troubles, you can look for Nate. He's standing in for me now."

"Ah suppose yah think ah can't take care of mah sister?" Alex glared.

"Didn't say such thing." Dan shrugged. "Anyway, I'm bored. Anyone got a game?"

* * *

"Marie…" Someone called out to Rogue as she left her room to go to the Danger Room.

"Oh look who's here. Better shut your ears, the jerk alarm will go off any second now." Rogue growled and stomped off.

"Chere, y' must give Remy a chance t' explain. Remy promises everyt'ing will be alright."

"Shut the fuck up, Gambit!" Rogue pushed him away. "Get out of mah face!"

"Mais… y're not giving up on Remy, are y'? Remember all de good times, chere."

Rogue bit her lip and continued to walk. She was just about to turn around and punch Remy when she heard someone calling her.

"Rogue? Where the hell are you? Oh there you are." Wanda said as she saw Rogue. Then her eyes rested on Remy. "What are _you_ doing here? Do you want the other twin too? Or is it an exchange? What's this, switch twins every ten years?

"Non! Remy just wants his Marie back! Cherie, Remy didn't lie when Remy said Remy loves y'!"

"If they hadn't attacked tha camp, LeBeau, yah wouldn't have come, would yah?" Rogue glared.

Remy opened his mouth and close it, repeating the action like a goldfish. He scratched his head and sighed.

"Chere…"

"Get out." Wanda snarled. "Yahr just gonna hurt her again."

Remy opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. He turned around and walked away. They heard the front door open and bang shut again. Rogue sighed.

"Let's go, shugah. Ah need tah get him outta mah mahnd."

* * *

Remy walked out of the mansion and saw John, Pietro, Roberto, Ray, Kurt, Warren and Bobby hanging around. He saw them look at him uncertainly. He waved but they simply stared.

"Bonjour, ça va!"

"Remy. What are you doing here? Come on, let's go somewhere else to talk, mate."

"Wat is dis, mon ami? Wat's going on?" Remy frowned.

"Look, Remy, you know that you and the sheila, Rogue are my mates. When you left, the shelia was pretty sad and the other shelias were angry. Our wives, mate. If we talked to you, what about Rogue? I know it sounds like we're cowards, but…"

John patted him on the back and sighed. Remy shrugged and shook his head, walking away. He saw his daughter in the distance, looking for him it seemed.

"Pere, there you are." Bijou said and hugged him.

"Bijou, ça va?" Remy said and patted her head.

"Oh, nothing much. Alex gave moi a tour around the mansion and stuff. Pere?" Bijou asked. She tugged at his trench coat. "What are you doing here?"

"Just walking, chere. Where's y'r soeur?"

"Alex is inside, with the others. I just thought I'd look for you."

"Bijou, have y' talked t' y'r mere?"

"Oui, pere. She's belle, non?"

"Moi knows, Bijou. Mon sweet, go back in the mansion. You'll catch cold out here." Remy said and kissed Bijou on the forehead.

"Mais… you're staying, right?"

"Oui. Pere can't leave y' here alone. Y' like it here?"

"I wish we could stay."

"We'll be staying fo' awhile, Bijou. Pere has some matters t' take care of." Remy frowned. "Marie, Remy won't let y' go. Non, not again." He added under his breath.

"D'accord. I'll go back in. See you later, pere." Bijou said and ran in.

* * *

"Where's Ashley?" Alex, who was sitting on an empty bed said, looking around the spacious room. "Ah thought Hank brought him back too. But ah haven't seen him since we got back."

"He's with Professor X. Apparently he was under mind control, Alex." Dan said solemnly. "Professor X says we should be kind to him."

"Be kind tah _him_?! Dan, he stabbed yah in tha stomach!" Alex growled.

"I know." Dan replied. "But we must obey Professor Xavier."

"Will do, Dan." Nate saluted. "But are you sure he…"

"He was under mind control. Someone must have attacked him before he came to camp. Maybe that's why he was late. Remember? Miss Gorgon said his flight was delayed."

"How come Miss Gordon didn't know? Ah thought she was a telepath?"

"Apparently the person who controlled Ashley's mind was pretty strong." Dan frowned. "Prof. Xavier wouldn't tell me anymore though."

Nate was indignant. "What, just because we're kids? That's really not fair, dude."

Jenna, who was sitting on another bed, spoke up. "I think we should go see him as soon as Prof. X lets him out."

"Agreed." Dan nodded. "You know, think about it. This person has been controlling Ashley for a month. That's a pretty long time, don't you say?"

"Yeah. Ah think so tah."

The door opened and closed. It was Bijou. "I'm back. Where are the others?"

"The kids have gone off to play." Jenna said. "But they'll be back."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Ashley Trent." Nate and Jenna said simultaneously.

"Oh. That boy who… who stabbed Dan, right?" Bijou raised her eyebrow.

"The same. We're gonna go see him later. Yah want tah come?"

"It's not like I have anything to do, non?"

"Well… Mom mentioned something about a makeover." Jenna muttered.

"Not for moi?" Bijou looked alarmed.

"Of course for you." Nate grinned. "Don't worry, we promise we won't laugh."

"Oh shut up, Nate. Yahr freaking her out." Alex rolled her eyes. "Don't yah worry, Bijou. They probably want tah trim yahr hair. That's all."

"Mais I like my hair!" Bijou's hand shot to her hair, patting it. "Pere likes it too. He said it looks like mere's."

Alex pointed to her own head. "Hair will grow, Bijou. And ah have short hair. It ain't bad."

"Hey, if you cut your hair, people won't be able to tell you two apart." Nate exclaimed and rolled on the bed, laughing.

Bijou and Alex looked at each other and smiled mysteriously. A look which plainly said, 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

* * *

That night, Wanda and Betsy were seen running up and down the mansion, looking for one Bijou LeBeau.

"Aha!" Wanda cried in triumph when she spotted Bijou in Alex's room, listening to her iPod.

"Oh, hello, Auntie Wanda." Bijou smiled and put down her headphones. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, actually. My, you're good at hiding, aren't you?" Wanda grinned as she leaned on the doorframe.

"Well, you could have just asked Alex where I was. She lent me her iPod to listen."

Wanda shrugged. "That's no fun. Come on then. The ladies have a surprise for you."

"If you're planning on cutting my hair, Auntie Wanda, can you make it exactly like Alex's?"

A look of surprise flickered across the face for a moment. Then she squinted her eyes and stared at Bijou.

"What are you two planning now? Some devious trick?" She waggled her finger at Bijou.

Bijou widened her eyes and gave her an innocent look. "Mais I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Fine then. Come along, the girls are going crazy with excitement." Wanda said as she ushered Bijou out of the room. "Betsy! You owe me twenty bucks! I found her!" Wanda yelled and winked at Bijou.

There was a distant, "Damn!" Then, "I'm coming!"

Bijou was led to a room. Lexa, Kitty, Amara, Jubilee and Ororo were waiting there. As soon as she walked in, the ladies stood up and smiled wickedly.

"We've gonna have so much fun!" Lexa said as she rubbed her hands in glee.

"Careful though, or we'll have Rogue on our tails." Wanda winked.

The door opened again and Betsy came in. "Alright, ladies. To work!"

There were murmurs and nods as the ladies studied Bijou from top to toe. Bijou sat on a chair, her eyes flitted around nervously. She had to do this, of course she had to. But that didn't make the ladies any less scary, and her, scared. After a few minutes, were was a general murmur of agreement and the ladies broke the circle.

"Well?" Bijou cleared her throat and asked.

"Well… what?" Lexa raised her eyebrow.

"What are you gonna do? Cut my hair, oui?"

"Same as Alex's style." Betsy nodded. "But why on earth you want to look exactly like your sister is beyond me."

"We're twins." Was Bijou's explanation.

Everyone shrugged and circled around Bijou. Someone tucked a cloth around her collar, and some others got out scissors from a small pouch.

"Don't worry. We're trained professionals." Amara grinned.

"Right…" Bijou rolled her eyes. "I feel so relieved now."

_After an hour and a half_

The ladies put down their equipment and nodded in satisfaction.

"She looks good." Wanda said, admiring her own work.

"Yup." Lexa grinned, surveying her piece of work, Bijou's fringe.

"Exactly the same." Jubilee spoke out.

"Exactly the same." Kitty echoed.

Ororo clapped her hands. "Well done, girls. Come on, let's show Rogue."

Amara and Jubilee looked at each other. Then Amara looked at Kitty, who looked back at Jubilee.

"Er… I think… I'm gonna go see the boys." Jubilee said and fled the room, with Amara and Kitty trailing behind.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Come on, kid. We gotta show your mama. She'll be pleased, don't you think?"

"I hope so." Lexa muttered. There was a pause. "She'll kill us."

* * *

"Come in." Rogue said when there was a knock. "Who is it?"

"C'est moi, mere." A soft voice answered back.

"Oh shugah. Come on right in." Rogue turned to the door.

Bijou braced herself and pushed open the door. "Bonjour, mere."

"Alex?" Rogue said, staring at her.

"Non, mere. C'est moi, Bijou."

"Oh mah gawd! What happened tah yahr hair?!" Rogue yelled.

Bijou smiled faintly. "You like it, mere?"

"Now yah look exactly lahke Alex! Oh mah gawd!"

Wanda, Lexa and Betsy stood at the doorway. They grinned sheepishly.

Rogue looked at them and down at her daughter again. "OH MAH GAWD!" She yelled and rushed at them. "What did yah do?"

"Hey hey hey! Hey!" Wanda said, trying to calm Rogue down. "Easy there."

"Yah cut her hair!" Rogue shouted. Then she took a deep breath. "Yah cut her hair." She said more steadily.

"It's fine, mere. I wanted it." Bijou tugged at her mother's sleeve. "Honestly."

Rogue took another deep breath. "Fahne." She growled and stomped back to her seat. "Ah expect yahr trying tah play a joke on meh."

"Non, mere. Not a trick. I just thought you would like it." Bijou said.

"Well, shugah…" Rogue started and looked at her daughter's hair again. "Ah do lahke it. It looks fahne. But ah lahked yahr long hair tah." Rogue shrugged.

"Don't worry, mere. Hair will grow again."

"That's what ah said tah Alex when ah made her cut hers."

* * *

"Hmm… it looks perfect." Alex commented. "Here, turn around again and let meh see tha back."

Bijou obliged. "So? It looks très bien, non?"

"Yes, perfect. Absolutely perfect." Alex said and clapped her hands. "Just think, sis, if everything goes according tah plan…"

"We can get them back together." Bijou finished.

Both girls laughed and hugged. "It is good tah have a sister." Alex said.

"Isn't it?"

* * *

"Hey, Alex." Dan said in the morning when one of the twins came in.

"Non, I'm not Alex. I'm Bijou." She corrected him. "Alex is right behind moi."

The other twin walked in the room and grinned. "Hey, Dan."

"Alex?"

"No. Ah'm yah mother." The girl rolled her eyes.

"So Bijou got a haircut." He said after a moment.

"Oui." She nodded.

"Yah wanna play cards?"

"Sure, Bijou."

"Ah'm not Bijou, silly. Ah'm Alex."

"Of course you're Bijou. You can't fool me girls. But nice try."

The real Alex flopped down on the next bed. "How'd yah know, Dan?"

Dan grinned. "I grew up with you, Alex. Nice haircut, Bijou." He said to the other twin.

Bijou smiled. "Thanks. But was my accent good?"

"If I didn't know you so well, Alex, I might have thought you were Bijou."

"Do yah think we can fool Mom and Dad, then? Dan wasn't deceived at all." Alex frowned.

"So, what are you girls playing at? Switching, are you?"

"Should we tell him?"

"Have tah. He knows. He'll blow our cover if we're not careful."

"So, what is it?" Dan asked impatiently.

"When pere goes back to New Orleans, he'll be taking me back. Mais instead of me, Alex will go. And I'll stay in Alex's place."

Dan looked upset. "This isn't a permanent thing, is it?"

"No. When we reach New Orleans, ah'll stay there fohr a few days. Then ah'll find tha raght tahme tah tell Dad. Then he'll have tah come back."

"While she's gone, I'll be persuading mere to open up to pere."

"You girls are trying to patch things up between them?" Dan smiled.

"Oui. Will you help?"

"Why not?" Dan shrugged. "It'll be fun if they get back together. I kind of remember him."

"Anyway, we gotta go try out our accents. Ah'll bring some cards later."

"See you." Dan winked and lay back in his bed.

"Yah know, Bijou, maybe we should hear Dad's side of tha story." Alex said as they walked along the corridor.

"You mean you'll talk to him then?" Bijou smiled.

"Ah am still angry at him, but it's obvious he still loves Mom. And Mom clearly still has feelings fohr him. Ah mean, when ah asked her years ago, she said she still loved Dad, even though he was 'dead'."

"Mais Alex, you know if they find out after we're switched… I mean, what if they don't want to switch us back?"

"Well, it's pretty clear isn't it?" Alex shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"If that happens… we screwed."

* * *

Chapter 3 done. Hope you enjoyed it. I know it can get a little longwinded and boring, but bear with me. Review! XD 


	6. It's not the end

Chappie 5.

Thanks for reviewing. Here, have another cookie. XD

* * *

**Chapter 5- It's not the end**

"Dad?" A small voice spoke out from outside the door.

Remy whipped around. "Alex?"

Alex and Bijou stepped into the guest room and stood by the doorframe. Both said nothing, but continued to watch their father.

"Alex. Bijou." Remy said and smiled. "Come in. Sit."

Both girls obeyed and sat on a chair. Alex noticed Remy's unpacked suitcase lying next to the cupboard.

"Yah haven't pack." She commented.

"Well… Pere isn't sure he should stay." Remy muttered and shrugged. "Y'r mere doesn't like it."

"So where are you gonna stay then?" Bijou asked, looking up at him.

"Hotel." Was the answer.

Alex nodded. Her eyes fluttered around the room. Remy watched her for a while, smiling.

"Y' not angry at pere anymore?" He finally asked.

"Being angry at yah won't change things."

"Dat is true."

"Ah want tah know tha truth. Whah did yah leave Mom? Ah want a straight answer, or ah'm gonna get Granpa Logan tah throw yah out." Alex said.

Remy chuckled. "Threatening y'r pere eh? Fine, pere will tell y'. Mais only once. Pere doesn't want t' repeat dis again."

"Fahne. Go ahead."

"Oui, pere. Please." Bijou smiled and nodded at her sister.

Remy studied them for a few more moments before starting. "When Remy left y'r mere, it was de right t'ing t' do at de time. Pere knows it sounds bad, mais dere is a perfect explanation fo' it."

"What?" Alex frowned.

"Patience, chere." Remy smiled. "Y' see, dere was dis man called Mr. Sinister…"

* * *

_Flashback_

"Ah, Mr. LeBeau. I thought you might not show up."

"Remy keeps his promise." Gambit growled. "Now, what do y' want from Remy?"

"Cup of tea, Mr. LeBeau? Earl Grey. Hmm… Lovely."

"Want do y' want, Sinister?!" Remy seethed. "Remy is here, so get t' de point!"

"Calm down, Mr. LeBeau. I assure you, we will get to business soon. Now come and have a cup of tea."

"Non." Remy snarled.

"Fine then. I suppose I'll have to drink alone."

Remy heard liquid being poured into a cup and a clatter as the person stirred his tea. Remy glared at the figure sitting in the far corner of the room. He paced around, muttering and cursing to himself. _Perhaps Remy made a mistake t' come…_

"I have invited you to my dwelling, Mr. LeBeau. The least you could do is take a seat, if not a cup of tea. You are ruining my Tunisian rug with all the stomping." Sinister said and took a sip of tea.

Gambit shot him a warning look before sitting down on a chair. He realized Sinister wasn't going to tell him anything until he had finished his cup of tea.

"Comfortable, isn't it? It's Italian leather." Sinister chuckled and patted his own chair fondly.

Remy rolled his eyes and looked away. Sinister finally finished his tea and set it down. He pressed his hands together and leaned forward.

"Are you ready, Mr. LeBeau? I am ready for our business matters now."

"What do y' want?" Remy asked in a strangled tone, his patience wearing out.

"But of course, isn't it clear?" Sinister smiled. "I want your baby."

"Baby?" Remy echoed. "Are y' mad? What on earth are y' talking about?!"

"If my sources are correct, Mr. LeBeau, your wife, Marie Darkholme, has given birth."

"Are y' spying on Remy?!" Remy stood up, fuming.

"Relax, Mr. LeBeau. No, no one is spying on you or your family. Not at the moment. Now, Mr. LeBeau? Do we have a deal?"

"Non! Of course not!"

"Mr. LeBeau, calm down. I only need one baby. You can keep the other. I shall make my own choise, of course."

Remy glared at Sinister. "Y' shall have no such t'ing. Remy shall protect de babies, if dat is de last t'ing Remy does."

"Courageous man." Sinister remarked. "But isn't one baby enough, Mr. LeBeau? You are being greedy."

"Dese babies are Remy's flesh and blood, y' idiot!"

"Are you not curious at all, Mr. LeBeau? Curious about why I might want your child?"

Remy stared at Sinister for a few seconds. Then he sighed. "Fine, why do y' want de babies?"

"Baby, Mr. LeBeau. Not babies. I only need one." Sinister corrected him. "But I shall tell you why. You see, I have seen the future, Mr. LeBeau."

"And?" Remy asked impatiently when Sinister paused.

"It seems one of your babies will be a threat to me in the future. She will be a powerful mutant, Mr. LeBeau." Sinister paused again for effect. "Now, aren't you proud that your daughter will be great one day?"

Remy laughed. "Remy sees what y' are up t', Sinister. Y' are afraid of a baby."

"I am not intimidated by a baby, Mr. LeBeau, I can assure you. But when she grows up, that is a different matter. She will thwart my plans. So I shall raise her to be my own protégé. And maybe create a few clones. Shouldn't be a big problem."

Remy roared. "Are y' planning t' turn Remy's own child against him?!"

"Not if you don't stand in the way." Sinister smiled again. "It does not matter if you don't agree, Mr LeBeau. I'll just have to take her by force. Oh, I'm sure the Marauders are dying for a kill."

"Y' won't take de babies. Remy won't let y'."

"You will, Mr. LeBeau. I know it. Because you see, I have the Marauders waiting outside the mansion. Waiting for a signal. My signal. Once I give the word, they will detonate your home and everybody in it."

"Mais y' will lose de baby." Remy said, looking confused and alarmed. "Et Remy thought y' said no one was spying on us at de moment!"

"Oops, my mistake. No matter. She will be dead, and I will face no threat in the future. You shall bring both babies to me and I shall choose. I will know the one when I see her." Sinister said with a nod. "You may leave, Mr. LeBeau. Close the door behind you, will you?"

Remy glared. "Remy will protect de babies."

"I see we are getting no where. Fine, I have a proposition. I will give you one day to think about it. If you do not bring the babies before the deadline, your home and your friends will be dust."

Remy simply turned around and stalked out of the room.

* * *

Remy looked at the sleeping forms of his children. He smiled when one of them, Alex, looked up and gurgled. He bent over her cot and tickled her.

"Hey, chere. Y' not sleeping?" He said softly as the baby grabbed his finger.

"Well, yah ain't sleeping too."

Remy turned around to see his wife, Rogue Darkholme, smiling at him from the doorway.

"Chere…" He grinned at her and pecked her on the cheek when she came closer.

"Where did yah go?" She asked. "Ah woke up and yah were missing."

"Remy couldn't sleep so Remy went out fo' a little ride."

Rogue nodded. "Ah heard yahr motorcycle when yah got back." She turned to the babies. "They're beautiful, aren't they? They have yahr eyes."

"De eyes are a curse, mon chere." Remy muttered and stroked Bijou's soft hair.

"No, they're beautiful. Ah love them."

"Well, at least dey have y'r hair." Remy said fondly. "Remy likes chere's hair."

"Sure, yah do, swamp rat. Now come tah bed. It's late." Rogue said and turned around.

"Chere…"

"Hmm?" Rogue turned around.

"Je t'aime, mon chere." Remy murmured and pulled his wife in for a kiss.

* * *

Remy weighed the options in his mind. He couldn't possibly take the babies to Sinister. No, that was out of the question. Definitely. He could take Rogue and the babies away. Yes, run away. Perfect. Wait, no… They wouldn't live in peace. Rogue wouldn't stand living like that. She would certainly go after Sinister. Then what could he do?!

Remy sighed and scrubbed his face in his hands. What could he do? What could he do? He sat up and frowned. He wondered which baby Sinister would want. Bijou, the older one? Or Alex, the younger one? He was positive Sinister wanted Bijou. But it was hard to tell, for powers didn't manifest that early.

He walked into the babies' room again and glanced at both of his daughters. He started towards Alex, but then paused. Alex was the younger one. Perhaps her powers won't be as strong as her elder sister's. Remy nodded. This explanation satisfied him. He went to Bijou. The baby was sleeping peacefully, and moonlight shined down on her from the window.

It was crazy, mad, but Remy finally had a plan. He knew what to do. A movement from outside caught his attention. He walked to the window and saw leaves from a bush move. There was no wind in the air, so it had to be one of Sinister's Marauders.

"Merde." He whispered under his breath.

Remy hurried back to the bedroom, where Rogue was sleeping peacefully. He got out a small suitcase and stuffed a few clothes and a pack of cards inside. He was done in a minute. Remy walked across the room to the bed and kissed Rogue.

"Je t'aime, Rogue. Mon chere." He whispered.

Rogue moved but didn't wake up. Remy stroked her hair and went out. He doubled back and placed something on his side of the bed. He knew he would cause her a lot of pain, but it couldn't be helped. He laid his suitcase next to Bijou's cot after packing some of her clothes. Then he went out of the mansion and straight to the bush.

He effectively pulled a sleepy Riptide out and shook him. "Where are de bombs?" He hissed.

Riptide yawned and blinked a few times before realizing he was being accosted by Gambit. He squirmed and struggled but Remy held on to him.

"Tell Remy where all the bombs are, before Remy breaks y'r neck. And tell Remy who else is here."

"No! Don't kill me!" Riptide shook his head violently. "I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" Riptide whispered. He'd rather face his master's wrath than die.

After he spilled out the information, Remy struck him and Riptide fell to the ground, unconscious. Remy bound his hands and feet and hung him on a tree by his collar. Logan would find him in the morning. He went around the mansion to the back and pounced on a sleeping Sunfire.

"Traitor." Remy muttered and bound him up too.

The sky was getting brighter. Remy looked at his watch. He had about an hour left before anyone woke up. He disarmed the hidden bombs in the mansion and went back up to the babies' room. He picked Bijou and his bag and hurried to the garage, where his motorcycle was. He started the engine, hoping the sounds wouldn't wake Bijou or Rogue.

Bijou stayed sleeping sweetly, but Rogue didn't. She opened her eyes and yawned. The first thing she saw was a small card. The Queen of Hearts. She frowned and noticed the missing suitcase beside the closet. She opened it. Half of Remy's clothes were missing. She tried not to panic, instead heading to her daughters' room. Alex woke up with a cry when Rogue accidentally banged the door open.

"Sorrah, shugah. Go back tah sleep." Rogue said softly and kissed her daughter's forehead.

She wondered why the voice hadn't startled Bijou so she went over to check. The cot was empty! Then she heard a motorcycle racing away. She rushed to the window. It was Remy! And Bijou!

Rogue screamed. Minutes later, Wanda and Lexa came rushing in the room. Lexa immediately went to Rogue, who lay crumpled on the floor, crying 'mah babe!'. Wanda was the first to notice Bijou missing from her cot.

"That bastard." She said under her breath. "Rogue…" She turned to her friend. "Honey, do you know where he took her?"

"Mah babe… He took mah baby…" Rogue said as Lexa hugged her. "Oh, Bijou… He took mah Bijou…"

* * *

As Remy raced down the road, he could hear a scream. Rogue's scream. He looked down at Bijou, who was now awake and gurgling at her father.

"Desole, chere. Remy has t' do dis. For y'r own good." Remy sighed.

He arrived at the airport soon enough and booked a ticket to New Orleans. As he lay in his seat in the airplane, he closed his eyes. _Remy will come back fo' y', chere. Remy promises. It's not de end fo' us yet. Not yet._

* * *

Ta da!

You likey? This chapter is kind of short, but I just had to explain everything. I think this is a much better explanation than the first one. There are still a lot of questions, I know. Sigh.

Anyway, please review. Thank you.


	7. It's just the beginning

Here, have two cookies.

Thanks for reviewing! TQ!

Haha… by the time we're done here, ya'll gonna be stuffed with cookies! XD

I've decided to rewrite another story of mine. I'm changing everything. Including title. This new story will be a bit slow tho, since I wanna focus on this story.

* * *

**Chapter 6- ****It's just the beginning**

Knock. Knock. Rogue looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. It said 2.45 am.

"Who is it?" She asked.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Who is it?" She repeated and frowned.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"What tha hell?!" She growled and stomped to the door, swinging it open. "What tha h-"

"Bonjour, chere."

Rogue glared at the Cajun who was smiling innocently at her. Too innocently.

"What do yah want?" She snarled and swung the door close.

But Remy hastily stuck his foot in. The door banged on his foot and swung back again. He winced and almost stumbled, but managed to walk in.

"Serve yah raght." She muttered when she saw him wince in pain.

"Look, chere. Remy is not looking fo' a fight. Remy just want t' make t'ings right."

"Oh, have yah been takin' poetry lessons? Well, here's one fohr yah. Yah made meh cry, so ah hope yah die!"

Remy sighed. "Mon chere… Remy has already told de girls de truth, so why can't y' listen t'?"

"They believed yah?" Rogue frowned.

"Dey believe de truth." Remy smiled. "So, will y' give Remy a chance?" He said, edging towards Rogue.

"Fahne. Yah can explain all yah lahke, but ah won't believe yah. Yah stand raght there, swamp rat. Don't come any closer."

"Whatever y' say, river rat." Remy grinned and walked even closer.

"Ah'm warning yah, LeBeau." Rogue said, looking up at him, as he was inches away from her.

"Remy heard y', Darkholme." Remy replied with a smirk.

"Remy!"

"Oui, chere?" Remy murmured as he leaned down towards Rogue.

Rogue gulped, her knees suddenly growing very weak. Remy must have sensed her trembling, for he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her close to him.

"Remy." She said, her voice barely a whisper. She looked up at him again, desire burning brightly in his ruby on onyx eyes. "Please don't…" She whispered.

"Don't what?" He asked as his lips brushed hers.

Rogue trembled and closed her eyes, loving and hating the sensation at the same time. How could she give up like this? So easily! _Rogue, get a grip, will yah?!_ _He left yah, he doesn't deserve yah!_ A voice in her mind yelled. _But ah don't want tah… Ah still love him…_

"Je t'aime, chere." Remy murmured before kissing her.

Rogue struggled for a moment before her feelings for him took over. She kissed him back fervently, hungry for more. Remy was surprised at first, but his mind told him not to stop. Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. They finally pulled away, for they were nearly suffocating. But then they went back for another and another and another kiss.

Remy pulled away for a moment to study Rogue's features. He stroked her cheeks and brushed her white bangs away from her face, tucking them behind her ears. He picked her up, bridal style and laid her on the bed. He climbed up on top of her, imprisoning her with both arms on her sides. He had no intention of letting her go again.

"Y' know somet'ing, chere? Remy has never stopped loving y'."

Rogue closed her eyes and smiled in pure bliss as he said 'je t'aime' over and over again, trailing butterfly kisses on her neck. When he stopped kissing, she opened her eyes and looked up at him intently.

"Je t'aime aussi." She said, drawing him in for a kiss.

* * *

Rogue jumped up when she heard a loud beep. Her hands glowed blue with Wanda's powers, and she was ready to pounce at whoever dared to attack her. But then she heard a low chuckle and a movement as Remy wrapped his arms around her. 

"It's just de alarm clock, chere." He said and kissed her neck.

"Oh." Rogue said and put down her hands, which had stopped glowing blue. "Ah thought…"

Remy chuckled again and pulled her back to bed. "Mon chere, Remy knows what y' were t'inking. Come on, it's still early, go back to sleep."

"Ah have an alarm fohr a reason, Remy." She said and rolled her eyes. She hastily put on a shirt which had been on the floor, thinking it was hers.

"Y' know, chere, y' look très sexy when y' wear Remy's shirt." Remy commented as he ran a hand through his hair.

Rogue looked down at the shirt and rolled her eyes. She tore it off and put on her robe, trying it tightly around her waist.

"Ah'ma gonna go shower. Yah should go tah."

"Shower wit y'?" Remy grinned. "Love t'."

"No! Ah mean…"

Remy laughed as he pulled on his boxer shorts. "Remy knows what y' mean, chere."

"Look, Remy. Ah hope yah don't get any ideas. Yesterday naght was great and all, but we can't be together."

Remy sighed. "Isn't dere any hope, chere?"

"Ah don't think so, Remy. We're finished."

"Couldn't y' give Remy one more shot?" Remy asked as he walked over to her.

"Yah know, yah still haven't told meh why yah left." Rogue pointed out.

"If Remy does dat, will chere give Remy anot'er chance?"

"Ah don't know, Remy." Rogue sighed. "Maybe. But most lahkely, it's a no."

Remy kissed her on the lips then on the cheek. "Don't worry. Remy will convince chere t' take him back soon enough. Remy will not let y' go again."

Rogue smiled. "We'll see, swamp rat. Now ah really gotta go. Danger Room."

"It's 6 in de morning!" He said incredulously, looking at the clock. "Très tôt." (Very early) He commented.

"Yah know Logan." Rogue said and went into the bathroom.

Remy heard the shower go on and water pouring onto the floor. He sighed and dressed himself, patting down his hair and adjusting his collar in front of Rogue's mirror. He let himself out and saw Bijou climb up the staircase.

"Pere?" She said and raised an eyebrow.

"Bonjour, chere." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "How are y' t'day?"

Bijou shrugged. "I'm going back to bed. What are you doing up so early anyway?"

"Pere uh… went t' see y'r mere." He said.

"At six in the morning?" She rolled her eyes.

"She's already awake. She has Danger Room t'day." Remy shrugged.

"What's Danger Room like? Alex showed moi but we didn't have time to try it out." Bijou looked intrigued.

"Bijou, pere doesn't want y' running Danger Room practices wit Alex alone. If y' want, go wit y'r mere."

"Fine." Bijou sighed. "Where is she?"

"Shower." Remy mumbled.

"What?" Bijou blinked. "Pere…"

"Non, Bijou! Mere went in when pere left." Remy said in a hurry, shaking his hands and head violently, lest the little girl before him should think something.

But the little girl was already smirking. She folded her arms together. "Pere, what have you been doing?"

"Not'ing, Bijou! Pere swears!" Remy said. "Anyway, gotta go. See y' later. Nice hair by de way." Remy winked and dashed towards the stairs.

Bijou rolled her eyes and shook her head. She decided to ask Rogue about the Danger Room thing. She turned around and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so she turned the doorknob. It swung open and Bijou went in. She sat down a chair. Just as she did so, Rogue appeared from the bathroom, clad in a fleecy white towel.

"Mornin', shugah. Yahr up early." Rogue smiled, not the least surprised at the little girl sitting on a chair.

"Pere said you were going to the Danger Room." Bijou said brightly.

"Yeah. Yah wanna come?" Rogue asked invitingly.

"Oui. If you don't mind, mere."

"Of course ah don't. Where's yahr twin?" Rogue asked, for it was rare that the twins went anywhere without each other.

"With Dan. They're playing cards."

Rogue looked at her clock and raised her eyebrow. "Ah well… We'll drop by and see if they want tah come along."

* * *

"Come in, Remy." 

Remy turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. The Professor nodded at him and motioned for him to sit.

"I've been expecting you." Professor X said.

"We need t' talk, Professor." Remy said solemnly when he had seated. "About…"

"Yes, I know."

"Everyt'ing?" Remy frowned.

"Yes. And I think Sinister might be behind all this mess too."

"Y' mean de boy who stabbed Dan?"

"Indeed. Remy, have you been in contact with Mr. Sinister?" The Professor suddenly asked.

"Can't y' see fo' y'rself, Professor?" Remy grinned and tapped his forehead. "Mais de answer is non. Not since Remy took Bijou t' New Orleans. Do y' t'ink he's after de twins again?" Remy looked worried. "Remy doesn't want t' undo ten years of work."

"We'll do everything in our power to stop Sinister, should he come knocking on our doors. But Remy, just out of curiosity, how did you know Bijou was the right twin?"

Remy shrugged. "She's de older one. Et she inherited Rogue's powers. She'll be très strong if she's trained properly. Remy has seen her potential, Professor."

Professor X nodded. "But I've seen Alex, Remy. It seems they are equally strong, for Alex has amazing martial arts skills."

"Remy thought as much. Remy taught Bijou t' use de Bo, mais not'ing else."

"The fact that Bijou can absorb people's memories and psyche… not to mention powers… That makes her quite powerful. Yes. But I have a feeling she's not the one Sinister wants. When you told me ten years ago, Remy, I tried to penetrate Sinister's mind for more information."

"Did it work, Professor?"

"For a brief moment. I managed to find out he wants a girl. And that he is doubtful of the twins. You see, Remy, he heard a prophesy, but is uncertain, as it might be incorrect. He is worried that he has misinterpreted it."

"He said dat one day one of Remy's children will be a t'reat t' him." Remy muttered. "So he obviously means one of de twins."

The Professor frowned. "I have my worries, Remy. He has he stopped? He failed to take one of the babies when you went away, but he didn't try again."

"C'est ça. Dat's right, Professor. Remy disarmed de bombs and de Marauders dat night, mais why didn't he plant more bombs? Et why didn't he go after Remy? Pourquoi?"

"I have an idea. He must have realized the true potential of the baby and planned to use it to his own benefit. Hmm… yes, it makes sense. I am positive Mr. Sinister is behind all this. He was the one who was controlling Ashley. That was why it was so hard to fight him off."

"So Mr. Sinister was in his mind?" Remy frowned, for he hated seeing children manipulated.

"I expect he was hoping to attack from within."

"Remy has a bad feeling, Professor." Remy grimaced.

"Will you stay for a while, Remy? It is better to have both twins here. We'll be able to keep an eye on them. And you'll be able to help us, should anyone attack. I have a strong feeling this is just the beginning of Mr. Sinister's plan."

* * *

Rogue and Remy met in the corridor. 

"Bonjour, chere. Had a nice training session?" He winked.

"It was fahne. What are yah up tah?" She glared.

"Remy is staying here, chere." Remy explained. "So we'll be seeing a lot of each ot'er, non?"

Rogue groaned. "Ah thought yah were stayin' at a hotel."

"Mais de Professor invited Remy. Are y' free, chere?"

"Whah?"

"Remy t'ought chere would like t' talk about…y' know."

"Fahne. Let's go t' tha living room."

"Living room, chere? Everybody would hear our conversation."

"Fahne! Mah room then." Rogue snarled.

Remy nodded and followed Rogue to her room. Rogue settled herself on a chair and looked up at Remy.

"So, talk."

"It's gonna take a while, chere." Remy smiled and sat opposite of her.

"So get on with it." Rogue growled.

"Oui, oui. Remy will get t' it." Remy said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Remy, can yah stop playin' around?" Rogue sighed and pushed him away. "Ah need tah know tha truth. Ah can't believe yah told tha twins before meh."

"Desole, chere. Alright, Remy will talk now."

_Much much later…_

"Ah don't believe a word." Rogue said firmly.

"Remy t'ought so."

"Whah couldn't yah have told meh? Then we might have found a better solution. Much better than yahr crappy version."

"Hey! Dat hurt, chere!"

"Good." Rogue said crossly and folded her arms. "Ah can't believe it…"

"Chere… It was de best idea Remy could come up at de time. It was 2 in de morning, Mon Dieu!"

Rogue's look softened. "Ah know, Remy. But if ah told meh, maybe we would have a better plan. Ah had tah live ten years in denial. Ah had tah tell mahself yah would be back one day. It was a nightmare. Yah put meh through the worst nightmare possible."

"Mais chere… Remy is back, non?" Remy laid a hand on hers. "Remy is back t' make t'ings right."

"Make things rahgt?" Rogue sighed. "The twins are in danger here, Remy."

"Professor Xavier said dey are safer here." Remy replied.

Rogue looked doubtful. "Still…"

"Den where would chere have dem go? Antarctica?" Remy rolled his eyes.

"No." Rogue glowered.

"Dey will stay here, wit Remy and chere." Remy said decisively.

"Fohr how long, Remy?"

"As long as it takes." Remy answered. He cupped her face. "Don't worry, chere. Remy will protect dem. We will protect dem, non?"

"Alraght." Rogue sighed. "Seems ah have no choice."

Remy's grin returned. "So now we're done, chere…"

"No! Get out!" Rogue yelled.

"Aw, chere…" Remy groaned. "Please?" He advanced towards her.

"Remy, get out befohr ah…" Rogue glared, her hands glowing dangerously blue.

"Ok, ok. Remy will be back, chere. Count on it." Remy kissed her and fled the room, chuckling.

Rogue rolled her eyes and banged her door shut. She sat on her bed, thinking about the conversation she had with Remy. She frowned. Could she believe a word from him?

* * *

"Ashley?" Dan's voice rang clear as he turned the doorknob. But it was locked. "Ashley, open up. It's me, Dan."

Dan pressed his ear to the door and shouted again. "Ashley! Open up!" But there was only silence on the other end. "Look, I don't blame you for what you did. I know you weren't yourself, ok?"

"Dan, maybe he's asleep." Nate said, poking his shoulder.

"Hello… Professor said he hasn't been eating or sleeping." Alex rolled her eyes. "That's why he asked Dan tah talk tah him."

"Ok, genius." Nate glared.

Dan ignored the childish banter behind him and continued to knock. Eventually he heard a shuffle in the room.

"Ashley, come on and open up." Dan said, his patience clearly wearing out. "Open the door before I ask Alex to blow it up."

"Yah know, yah could just transform intah an insect or somethin' and slide under his door." Alex suggested, though her hand was already fingering a card.

Dan blinked. "I didn't think of that." He muttered. "Good idea."

"Unless Ashley squashes him, of course." Nate smirked.

"Very funny." Dan hissed, his body glowing as he changed into an ant.

Alex and Nate squatted and watched the ant's progress. The ant crawled to the small space under Ashley's door. It disappeared into the darkness. Alex and Nate pressed their heads to the floor, their cheeks half squashed as they tried to see what was going on under the door. They saw a faint glowing and knew that Dan had changed back.

"Well done, old boy." Nate grinned.

"Shh…" Alex hushed him. "Ah can't hear what he's sayin'."

"What are you two doing?" An amused voice asked them.

Alex and Nate looked up to see Lee looking down at them. Lee was the latest and newest addition to the X-men. He was a young man of twenty from Hong Kong. He was an orphan, like Ashley.

"We uh…" Nate scratched his head.

"We saw an ant crawl into Ashley's room, so we wanted tah see where it was." Alex hastened to say.

"An ant?" Lee raised his eyebrow and muttered something in his native tongue, shaking his head.

"What did you say?" Nate asked.

"Nothing." Lee grinned. "Tell Dan when he comes out that his mom is looking for him." He said and walked away.

"He knew all along." Nate glowered.

_Inside Ashley's room_

Ashley watched as Dan's body began to appear. He glowed for a moment then the aura disappeared.

"Hey, Ashley. Nice of you to let me in." Dan grinned.

Ashley stayed motionless.

"Listen, man. I don't blame you for what happened."

"But the others do. Doesn't matter. I'm going back to the orphanage anyway."

"Really?"

"Professor Xavier told me to stay for a while, but after that I'm going back. I don't belong here."

"I'm sure the others don't blame you." Dan said reassuringly. "Alex and Nate are waiting outside. And they don't blame you. They blame whoever is behind this."

Ashley smiled weakly. "Maybe your friends don't. But what about your family? Your mother? I won't be able to face them, you know. Not after…" Ashley looked down at his hands, curling them into fists.

"Well, at least try to eat or get some sleep. Professor says you've been up three days."

"I'm not tired, Dan. And I'm not hungry. How can I possibly have an appetite after what happened?"

"Really? I was ravenous when I woke up." Dan grinned.

Ashley spoke no more. He simply shrugged and looked out the window. Dan walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you'll stay, Ashley. We could become great friends." He said and walked out.

Alex and Nate were eager. "So, what did he say?" Nate asked.

"He'll stay. I'm sure he will." Dan nodded. "You guys promise to be-"

"If you alright with him, then so are we." Nate answered. "You're commander, right?"

"Raght. Yahr tha commander." Alex grinned. "Come on, ah'm hungry. There's jambalaya in the kitchen."

* * *

Well…? 

Lots of ROMY in this chapter, eh? Tee hee

Review!


	8. The mystery deepens

Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it.

Here, have another cookie. Extra chocolate chips. XD

I deleted and am posting again cos the contents of the chapter 7 I posted earlier today was from the old story. I changed already tho. Sowee. Can't believe I didn't delete the old ones from my computer. ARGH! .

So this is the REAL and ACTUAL chapter 7. Hehe…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 7- The mystery deepens**

Remy was about to fall asleep when his phone rang. He jumped up, though his eyes barely open. He yawned and answered it.

"Remy? Remykins?" A female voice called out.

He frowned. Remykins?

"Remy? Are y' there?" The voice said, her tone getting impatient and sulky. "It's me, baby, Bella."

"Remy! Where are y', Remy? I've missed y', Remykins." Bella said in a cute voice.

"Bella? Why are y' calling?" Remy whispered.

"Why are y' whispering, Remy? Where are y'?" Bella Donna demanded. "Y'r not wit another woman, are y', Remy? Remy?"

"Bella, y' are not Remy's girlfriend, okay? We had coffee toget'er." Remy frowned harder.

"But Remy…"

"Bella, how did y' get Remy's number? Remy did not give it t' y'." Remy said sternly.

"I asked Henri." Bella answered. "Now why didn't y' call after our date?"

"It was not a date, Bella Donna. We had a drink." Remy replied sleepily. "It was not'ing."

"Nothing, Remy?"

"Look, Henri set Remy up wit y'. Y' knew dat. Sure, it was nice t' go out fo' some drinks after ten years wit'out company, mais Remy has a wife, whom Remy loves very much."

Bella Donna huffed on the other end of the line. "So y're saying y' don't like me?"

"We are friends. Remy established dat fact de first five minutes we met. Friends." Remy said firmly. "Not'ing else." He finished his sentence and hung up, taking care to turn off his phone, in case of anymore calls.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Remy threw on some clothes after a quick shower and went to find Bijou. He found her in the kitchen with Alex, having breakfast. Bijou had a very annoyed expression on her face, and she was holding her phone in her hand.

"Oh, pere. You're here. Good." She said and glared.

"Morning, mon belle filles." He smiled, ignoring the angry look Alex was giving him.

"Guess who called, pere?" Bijou raised her eyebrows, tilting her head to one side.

Remy took one look at her face and moaned. "Not Bella Donna?" He asked hopefully.

"Oui, it was Bella Donna." Bijou muttered. "Why is she calling my phone, pere? And how does she have my number? And _who_ is she?"

"Calm down, Bijou." Remy said. "Pere will explain."

"Do." Alex said from the table.

"Bella Donna is someone back home, in New Orleans. We had a cup of coffee, just talking, y' know. She just got de wrong idea." Remy shrugged. "She's not important."

Bijou looked at her sister and rolled her eyes. "If she's not important, why did you give her your number, and why does she call you… Remykins?" Bijou frowned.

"Don't worry, Bijou. Pere will take care of dis matter. Y' know dat pere will not let y'r mere go, non?"

"No offence, Dad. But yah aren't exactly tha reliable tahpe." Alex pointed out.

"What do y' mean?" It was Remy's turn to knit his eyebrows.

"Bijou told meh about tha tahme yah forgot tah pick her up from school. She waited until naght tahme." Alex shrugged.

"Dat was one time, Alex!" Remy cried. "Y' can't judge pere based on one mistake."

"Ah can tell yah more if yah lahke." Alex smiled.

"Non! Ok, fine. Leave it t' pere, ok?" Remy said, turning around.

"Leave what to yah?" Rogue walked into the kitchen, holding a mug of coffee.

"Uh… not'ing, chere. It's a secret." Remy said and pecked her on the cheek.

Rogue pushed him away as the girls grinned. "Ah thought we've been through this, Remy." She growled.

Remy shrugged. "Remy knows, chere." He said and went out.

"What have yah been up tah?" Rogue raised her eyebrow.

"It's a secret, lahke Dad said." Alex nodded, returning to her cereal.

Bijou nodded fiercely and bent down her head to her bowl of oatmeal. Rogue rolled her eyes and poured more coffee into her cup, stirring milk in.

"You don't take sugar, mere?" Bijou noted.

Rogue shook her head. "Ah lahke it bitter, shugah." She said and left. "Ah'll be in mah room if yah girls need meh."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Rogue returned to her room, Remy was lying on her bed, smirking. She took a deep breath, to stop herself from throwing the coffee at him. Instead, she walked to a small table by her closet and laid the mug down. She took another deep breath, muttered to herself and finally turned to him.

"May ah know whah yahr here, lying on mah bed?" She asked.

"Oh, Remy was just walking, chere. His feet led him here." He answered loftily.

She curled her hands into fists. "Remy. LeBeau. Get. Out." She said.

Remy chuckled. "Aw, chere, don't be so mean t' Remy."

"Just because yahr still mah husband doesn't mean yah can keep on doing this."

"Do what?" Remy blinked innocently.

"Yah know what ah mean. Now get out!"

Remy left, laughing as he closed the door behind him. Rogue rolled her eyes and saw a small device on her bed. It was Remy's phone. _Must have dropped out when he was lying down. Serves him raght. Ah'm not gonna give it back tah him. _Rogue grinned.

Just as she was about to throw it in one of her drawers, it rang. Rogue was curious. Perhaps it was Remy's brother, Henri. Rogue shrugged. Ah well, she hadn't talked to him in years. Guess now's the time. She answered the phone and put it to her ear.

"Remykins? It's me, Bella Donna. Again. How dare y' hang up on me, Remy? Look, I tried calling Bijou, but she wouldn't talk to me. I know y' said we're just friends, but Remy, can we meet when y' get back? I'm sure we can work it out…"

Rogue pursed her lips, her expression turning from curious to murderous in seconds. She gripped the mobile tightly until her knuckles were white.

"Remy? Remy! Talk t' me!" Bella demanded.

The door opened and Remy rushed in, his hands patting his pockets. He realized he had lost his phone. Then he spotted Rogue holding the phone. And he noticed the expression she was wearing.

"Oh oh… Mon Dieu…" Remy moaned.

Rogue turned to him, throwing the phone on the door. "Bella Donna, Remy?"

"Chere… Remy was going t' explain t' y'. Mais-" He didn't finish his sentence as Rogue was picking up a vase to throw at him. "Chere… Don't do dat… put it down, chere…" He said.

"Yahr a bastard!" Rogue yelled and threw the vase. "Sleepin' with meh when yah have a girlfriend?!"

Remy barely ducked when another dangerous and solid projectile came flying at him. Remy made his way to the door and close it behind him, just as a vase hit against it. Remy sighed in relief. He leaned against the door, trying his best to stop Rogue stop coming out and killing him.

"Remy! Let meh out, yah monster!" Rogue yelled.

Then there was silence. Sweat ran down his forehead, and he wondered what Rogue was doing. Then he saw Rogue phase through the wall and growl at him.

"Chere, calm down. Bella Donna is not Remy's petit amie, okay?"

Rogue was seething. She barely heard a word. "Cajun, yah bettah leave befohr ah set Logan on yah. He isn't too pleased about yah coming back and is just dying fohr an opportunity tah kill yah."

Remy widened his eyes. "Y' wouldn't."

"Yah want meh tah call him now?"

"Rogue, Bella Donna is a friend!"

"Ah don't believe yah." Rogue muttered.

"Chere, Remy is telling de truth. He swears." Remy said and opened the door again. "Come on, let's go in et talk, ok?"

Rogue let Remy lead her in her messy room. He set her on the bed and began to pick up the shards of broken porcelain and glass. Rogue rolled her eyes and focused on the stray pieces of glass. They lifted into the air and fell into the rubbish bin. Remy smiled as he dusted his hands. After making sure the floor was clean from any dangerous shards, he sat beside her and took her hands.

"Chere, Remy loves y', understand? All Bella Donna and Remy did was have a cup of coffee. Remy told her we were only friends. Can't y' see Remy loves y'?" Remy cupped her face in his hands.

Rogue kept quiet and looked away. Remy squeezed her hand and she sighed. "It's just that… ah don't think ah can trust yah."

"Den Remy will make y' trust dis Cajun." He said.

"How?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

Remy cupped her face again. "Like dis." He said and kissed her hard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Remy woke up, Rogue had already left. He ran his hand through his hair and stretched. After getting lost in his thoughts for a while, he got out of bed and went into Rogue's bathroom to shower. He grabbed a new towel from a cabinet and dried himself after he was done. He went to the closet and opened it. Sure enough, his clothes were still there. He selected a shirt, jeans and a trench coat. Remy was putting the finishing touches on his hair when Rogue came in.

"Chere." He smiled. "Remy be t'inking of taking chere out t' dinner."

Rogue frowned. "Dinner?"

"Y' eat dinner, don't y'?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, ah do. But…"

"What is it?"

"Ah don't think this is a good tahme, Remy." Rogue said.

"Why not?" Remy demanded. "Y' and Remy haven't been out fo' years."

"Ah wonder whah that is." Rogue rolled her eyes. "Maybeh after this thing dies down, Remy."

"Fine, chere is right." Remy sighed, walking towards the door.

"Remy will be in de living room, if chere changes chere's mind." He winked.

Rogue grinned. "Get out, swamp rat."

"Okay, river rat." He chuckled and shut the door behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mister Sinister sat in his favourite leather chair and looked out the window. A door opened and Mastermind came in, looking very grave.

"Nathaniel." He spoke.

"That's Mister Sinister to you, Mastermind." He turned to his accomplice. "What is it?"

"Aren't we going to strike yet?"

"Patience, Mastermind. We all want to get back at them, but timing is important. I have waited ten years, I do not want my plan ruined."

The recent discovery of Mister Sinister's big mistake caused him and his partner to take a big step back from their plans.

"So, how will we know who the kid is?"

"The child has emerald eyes. I cannot believe I didn't realize this small fact until recently. The twins have red on black eyes."

"The X-man Rogue has emerald eyes." Mastermind raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. Keep an eye on her. Remy LeBeau is back, no?"

Mastermind nodded. "And all the children too."

"I am disappointed by the Marauders and Nasty Boys." Mister Sinister frowned. "We must train them harder, Mastermind."

"As we speak, my daughter and her teammates are testing out their evolved powers. They are gratefully for your gift."

Mister Sinister smiled. "It was a little gene experiment. But I'm glad it worked out. I am a genetic doctor, after all. A scientist."

His accomplice gulped and shuddered, considering the consequences if Mister Sinister's little gene experiment didn't work out. "So am I." He muttered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rogue was having more coffee in the kitchen when Wanda came in.

"Hey Rogue." Her friend said and poured coffee into her cup, adding cream and sugar.

The auburn haired beauty made no reply, simply staring into space. Wanda rolled her eyes and crept up to her friend.

"ROGUE!" She screamed into her ear.

Rogue jumped and blinked, splashing coffee everywhere. Wanda stepped out of the way and sat down opposite of her.

"Oh, Wanda… Jeez, bitch." Rogue muttered.

Wanda grinned. "What were you day dreaming about?"

"No. Just thinking."

"About?" Wanda asked and sipped her coffee. "Hmm…"

"Sinister. Ah'm afraid, Wanda. Can yah believe it? Meh, afraid. But ah am."

Wanda smiled and squeezed her friend's hand. "Hey, it'll be alright. I promise. He won't hurt the girls, I'll make sure of it. We all will."

"But ten years, Wanda. That's a long time. Tha girls are growing up, whah isn't he making a move? Not that ah want him tah, but…"

"I know. But don't worry about it."

"Yahr just sayin' that because yah know yahr kids are safe." Rogue said, suddenly losing her temper. Wanda was taken aback and she blinked in surprise. Rogue sighed. "Sorrah."

"It's okay." Wanda smiled. "I understand how you feel Rogue. Hey, they'll be fine. And Remy's here. He won't let anybody hurt his daughters. And you too."

Rogue smiled. "True. Thanks, Wanda."

"You're welcome, bitch." Wanda grinned and walked out with her cup in hand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What could he possibly do with them?" Lexa scoffed later after dinner. She was holding Erik in her arms. Her shirt button was opened, as her baby was feeding.

They were sitting in the rec room, talking. Rogue eyed her friend critically, but kept her silence. She focused on a magazine in her hand.

"Anyway, if he comes, we'll be ready. Right? Right, Rogue?"

"He could clone them, luv." Betsy said slowly. "He's a scientist after all. He cloned the Marauders, didn't he?"

Rogue nodded slowly. She imagined a darker, evil version of her daughters and shuddered. She shook her head, as if by doing that the thought could be thrown out of her mind.

"Don't worry, luv. Whatever he does, we will be ready." Betsy nodded reassuringly.

"Thanks, shugah." Rogue smiled gratefully.

Morgan came running into the room, her delicate white wings fluttering prettily. She smiled at the ladies and looked around the room.

"What's up, luv?" Betsy asked her daughter.

"Nate lost his phone." Was the demure reply.

"And he made you get it?" Wanda raised her eyebrows.

Morgan shrugged, diving down onto the floor to look under the sofas. She finally found it, running out the room, face filled with triumph and glee.

"She's just attached to her brother." Lexa shrugged.

Betsy blinked suddenly. "Girls…" She started. "I have a theory, but you're not going to like it."

"Spit it out."

"Maybe…" She started and stopped again.

"Elisabeth." Rogue said.

"Maybe Sinister hasn't been doing anything yet because he's waiting. Maybe because the kid he wants is not one of the twins. Maybe because the kid's powers haven't manifested yet."

"You mean it might be one of the younger ones?" Lexa asked, tightening her grip on Erik. The baby whined and gurgled, lifting its tiny fists into the air. "Like Erik or Brennan?"

"Could be." Betsy said, trying not to think about her friend's children, some who were hardly ten yet.

"Powers normally manifest properly when mutants reach puberty, some earlier." Rogue said. "But maybeh he's just waiting fohr tha raght tahme." She added, seeing her friends' alarmed expressions.

Wanda and Lexa were looking at each other. Wanda had three children whose powers hadn't shown yet. Lexa looked down at her baby, who just fell asleep. She kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Well, in any case, Sinister will be having a hard time trying to get the kid. Facing a team of bitchy mothers won't be a piece of cake, I can tell you." Lexa said.

Betsy and Wanda grinned while Rogue rolled her eyes. "Who are yah callin' bitch?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The fathers were sitting in the living room, playing cards. Remy was dealing, which was a bad idea. John and Pietro kept a weary eye on him, but Remy seemed to make no sly tricks. The guys were slowly warming up to their old friend again.

"Where are de ladies?" Remy looked around.

"One group is in the rec room, another in the kitchen." Lance replied and glanced at his cards. He groaned.

John chuckled and rearranged his cards in an orderly fashion. "Giving up so soon?"

Remy grinned and looked through his cards, looking thoughtful. "Hmm… Remy was wondering… Y' know, what happened t' Jean and Scott? Remy hasn't seen dem since Remy arrived."

There was a silence. Then Pietro cleared his throat. "Remy… Scott and Jean, the Summers, well… they've been missing for almost five years."

Remy's eyes widened. "Remy has been here fo' almost a week et y' tell Remy dis now?"

"Well, you were… uh… busy with Rogue." Pietro said.

"Does anyone know what happened t' dem?" Remy asked, the card game almost forgotten.

"They were on holiday in Hawaii with their kid, Rose, and they never came back. They went there to see Alex, Scott's brother."

"Havok." John added.

Remy nodded. "Oui, Remy met him once befo'. What do y' t'ink happened t' dem?"

"Don't know. Isn't like them, you know? Scott and Jean, they're usually responsible. Always responsible." Lance shrugged.

"Y' t'ink Sinister…"

The guys nodded thoughtfully. "Could be." John said slowly, as Lance took a peek at his cards.

A loud wail started all the men. Pietro blinked, immediately recognizing his son's scream. "Gotta run." He muttered and ran up the stairs to the nursery.

"Remind Remy not t' have anot'er baby again." He said, wincing as the screams got louder.

The rest of the guys grinned and looked at each other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ahahaha! I know it's getting a little bit tame, and boring, but bear with me a little more! I can't find my papers I wrote the plot on, so I'm revising.

Any ideas? XD

Please review, and thank you!


End file.
